Pavão Misterioso
by Hamal
Summary: No fantástico reino de Khan, a busca por um artefato vindo do céu levou o viajante das gélidas Terras do Norte, Hamal Mumiah, até a tenda de Shakyan Pavo, um mercador trambiqueiro e falastrão que guarda um segredo. O destino une a ambos de imediato, mas também os coloca em risco quando mercenários descobrem que o forasteiro é visitado todas as noites por um exuberante pavão branco
1. Epílogo

**Esta fanfic é feita em parceria com Rosenrot , como no ff. net não tem a opção de co-autoria, infelizmente todas as fics são postadas com o meu perfil.**

Disclaimer - Aviso Legal  
Saint Seiya (Os cavaleiros do Zodíaco) e todos os seus personagens pertencem a Masami Kurumada e a Toei e tem todos os seus direitos reservados

**Nota das autoras:**

Fic nova na área *_*

Essa é especial pois estamos planejando, ansiosas para escrever a alguns anos.

Como o nome já diz, ela é inspirada na musica homônima Pavão Mysteriozo do cantor Ednardo. Ela foi escrita ao som dessa canção e recomendamos que leiam com ela tbm.

A arte da capa foi feita por Rosenrot especialmente para essa fic, e terão mais.

Quem quiser ver as artes grandes(porque sei que aqui no ff . net não aparece bem) entrem no tumblr dela (rosenrotstuff) ou procure nosso grupo no face: fics trio ternura.

Lembrando que essa fic tbm foi postada no social spirit e no Nyah ;)

**Sinopse:**

_No fantástico reino de Khan, a busca por um artefato vindo dos céus levou o viajante das gélidas Terras do Norte, Hamal Mumiah, até a tenda de Shakyan Pavo, um mercador trambiqueiro e falastrão que guarda um segredo. O destino une a ambos de imediato, mas também os coloca em risco quando mercenários do reino descobrem que o forasteiro é visitado todas as noites por um exuberante pavão branco._

**Pavão Misterioso**

A lua estava alta no céu.

Empoleirado no galho mais alto de uma Glicínia Púrpura, o pavão misterioso observava atento a singular criatura que nadava nua no lago, na clareira iluminada pelos feixes de prata.

Um homem, cujos cabelos pareciam ter sugado a seiva da Glicínia, púrpuras tal qual as flores que formavam os majestosos pêndulos, distraído em seu eterno brincar nas águas cristalinas não imaginava ter cada movimento seu vigilantemente acompanhado pelos intensos olhos vermelhos do pássaro formoso.

Fascinado pelo que via, no escuro da noite o pavão soltou seu canto macabro.

Seu convite alto, agudo e longo.

No instante seguinte, assustado por tão agourento e terrível canto, sem poder ver de onde ele vinha, tampouco da garganta de qual criatura ele saíra, o homem no lago às pressas deixou a água e se vestiu.

Ele desapareceu tão abruptamente como surgira ali.

O pavão continuou o chamando, até que o sol despontou no horizonte.

*0*0*

Ps: pequena edição pra esclarecer uma confusão. Gente, o nome do cap é epílogo, mas ele não é o final da história e nem é um " prólogo". Tem haver com o significado da palavra epílogo... Mas que se eu explicar aqui vai entregar a fic uahauha


	2. O Mercado Dourado

Sem chamar atenção, um forasteiro perambulava por entre as infindas vielas estreitas e atulhadas de toda a sorte de mercadorias que faziam do majestoso Mercado Dourado o maior e mais famoso daquele reino.

Com seus passos leves que mal deixavam pegadas no chão enxovalhado de blocos escuros de pedra, o homem passava despercebido pela turba de transeuntes; estes muito mais preocupados em conferir os infinitos estoques que vinham de todas as partes conhecidas do mundo, do que colocar reparo em rostos estrangeiros, embora ele mantivesse o seu quase totalmente oculto por um grande lenço de seda púrpura, o qual também usava para esconder os cabelos longos de um tom exótico de lilás, que trazia trançados, e proteger a pele excessivamente branca quando comparada àquele mar de pessoas de tons de peles que variavam entre o mostarda, o negro e os tons terrosos.

Situado estrategicamente no coração da cidade portuária de Sei Samsara, o Mercado Dourado era a maior joia do próspero Reino de Khan, além do entreposto mais antigo de todos os Doze Reinos, tudo devido à sua localização que tornava possível o acesso à cidade tanto por terra quanto pelos mares do Sul e do Oeste.

Em meio à balburdia de sons, vozes de todas as entonações criavam uma miscelânea de idiomas em dialetos diversos, que somadas a chiados, gritos e guinchos de animais, só não ganhavam mais destaque do que um som em específico, o do tilintar das moedas repicando enquanto passavam de mão em mão entre as milhares de tendas.

O ar era carregado, e nele reinava uma miscelânea de odores, desde os mais aprazíveis ao olfato, como o da alfazema e das ervas que vez ou outra saltavam de alguma tenda que oferecia especiarias, até o azedo cheiro de urina humana, fezes de animais, das carnes de sol penduradas por ganchos em algumas bancas, ou mesmo o azedume de suor das roupas sujas das pessoas que por ali perambulavam.

Ele já estava na cidade a dois dias; os fortes odores fétidos já tinham se tornado tão comuns que não o incomodavam mais. Tinha quinze mil tendas distribuídas em um pouco mais de cem ruas para passar os olhos à procura do que viera buscar em Khan, e não havia explorado nem um quarto disso. Em algumas dessas ruas haviam grandes construções erguidas em pedra maciça. Ali era onde se instalavam os estabelecimentos mais requintados, cujos donos eram importantes e ricos comerciantes, enquanto lotando as ruas, dando a elas um aspecto de formigueiro humano, ficavam os ambulantes.

Ele nunca havia visto tanta variedade de mercadorias, e também de pessoas, juntos em um único lugar.

Podia-se encontrar absolutamente de tudo no Mercado Dourado de Khan; tecidos finos, especiarias, mobília, tapetes manufaturados em toda parte do mundo, cerâmicas, remédios e ervas raras, animais exóticos, pedras preciosas, armas de todo tipo, mapas, livros, comida, artesanato, matérias primas para tudo o que a mente for capaz de imaginar ser feito. E embora fosse de uma terra distante, ele entendia o suficiente da língua falada pela maioria daquela gente para saber que o que uma velha banguela, que o abordou no meio do mercado, queria lhe vender eram poções mágicas. Chegou a cogitar aceitar a oferta, mas uma olhada mais atenciosa nos frascos transparentes de vidro o fez constatar facilmente que se tratava apenas de água tingida por corantes.

De fato, o que falavam daquele lugar era honesto: ele era tão incrível quanto caótico.

Incrível também era a cidade de Sei Samsara. Não tivera tempo o suficiente, tampouco livre, para uma exploração mais despretensiosa desde que chegara, mas nos poucos lugares que havia conseguido visitar, o que mais chamou sua atenção sem dúvida fora o clima tropical, a explosão de cores da fauna e da flora local, muito diversificada e extravagante, bem diferente da gélida monocromia de sua terra natal.

Desviando de um mágico que claramente tencionava usá-lo para exibir seus truques, e depois de um encantador de serpentes, que com sua flauta fazia três répteis embolarem-se uns nos outros enquanto saiam de um cesto feito de palha, o forasteiro seguiu para uma das vielas de onde ouvia uma música agradável repicar bem distante. Conforme avançava, o som ficava mais alto, e ele então conseguiu distinguir alguns dos instrumentos, cítaras, alaúdes, tablas, flautas...

Haviam muitos músicos ali no mercado, e vez ou outra ele os ouvia ao longe, sempre encantado com a batida forte e ritmada que era parte da identidade daquele reino.

Às vezes, curioso ele parava em frente a uma ou outra banquinha culinária, onde encontrava uma grande diversidade de frutas típicas da região, e também pães, sementes, folhas e temperos. Como não estava acostumado com esses tipos de alimentos, acabava por provar alguns que não eram de seu agrado, fazendo em seguida uma careta, arrependido. Em outras vezes a experiência lhe era tão extraordinária que ele sorria e comprava um bocado para levar para hospedaria onde estava instalado para degustar com calma.

Em uma dessas experimentações desbravadoras, ele acabou em uma tenda que vendia especiarias e ali provou uma pimenta tão forte para seu paladar que em segundos o seu rosto pálido ganhou um tom vermelho intenso, e ele sentiu como se tivesse dentro de uma caldeira.

— Por favor... Água! — pediu ao dono da banca, em voz alta e no idioma nativo, gesticulando, abanando a própria boca fazendo seus dedos de leque.

O homem, um senhor de meia idade de pele morena e cabelos escuros quase inteiramente cobertos por um turbante que um dia foi branco, riu da situação do forasteiro enquanto lhe entregava de bom grado seu cantil.

— Agradeça que eu não te ofereci a pimenta Jolokia! — disse o homem, ainda aos risos — Você não é daqui, é?

O viajante olhou para ele enquanto tombava a cabeça para trás. Quase não havia água no cantil.

— Não — disse enxugando a boca com as costas da mão — Sou do Norte.

— Percebi pelo seu sotaque — disse o comerciante, que depois apontou para uma bifurcação naquela pequena rua, logo mais à frente — Depois daquela esquina há uma loja grande de tapetes. Vire a esquerda e vai chegar em uma praça, lá você vai encontrar uma fonte pública. A água é pura, fresca, e boa para beber. Brota de uma nascente subterrânea.

O forasteiro devolveu o cantil ao homem e o agradeceu com um aceno de cabeça antes de sair dali às pressas, aflito por encontrar água.

Com alguma dificuldade em conseguir passar por entre o mar de pessoas que circulavam por ali, e inevitavelmente esbarrando em várias delas, o que o forçava a proteger os bolsos das possíveis mãos leves, logo ele chegou até a dita esquina, onde ficava mais uma das centenas de tendas que vendiam tapetes, mas dali ele já conseguia ver a fonte que o comerciante de especiarias lhe dissera. Caminhando apressado até lá, ele se deu conta de que ela ficava bem no centro do que parecia ser um largo, no qual dezenas de pessoas se aglomeravam realizando as mais diversas atividades à céu aberto.

Para ele foi um grande alívio poder respirar um pouco de ar livre de toda aquela poluição do mercado, e notou que muitos ali procuravam aquela clareira pelo mesmo motivo, além de algum descanso para os pés e para os olhos, exaustos de tanto calcorrear por infindos tesouros oferecidos.

Também ali, junto dos viandeiros, em torno da majestosa fonte centenária, erguida em pedra sabão e mármore branco, rodeados por macacos de pelo vermelho e toda a sorte de pássaros coloridos, os quais vinham aliviar a sede na água sempre fresca e cristalina, haviam muitos artistas; pintores, caricaturistas, músicos, mímicos, escultores, poetas... Eles se instalavam longe das vozes gritadas do mercado para conseguirem ter as suas ouvidas.

Embora curioso por cada nova figura que seus olhos encontravam ali, o forasteiro teve que conter a ansiedade, pois que o incêndio em sua boca o fez correr diretamente até a fonte, onde apoiou apressado o joelho na borda de pedra e com a mão em concha apanhou um punhado de água, já deleitando-se com o frescor desta, e afastando o lenço vermelho do rosto bebeu à vontade. O alívio veio depois de muitas idas e vindas de sua mão na água.

Sem o desconforto da ardência na boca, ele enfim pode olhar ao redor com mais calma, fascinado com cada detalhe que seus olhos atentos capturavam, até que um em especial lhe chamou mais a atenção.

Alguns metros à frente de onde um quarteto tocava tabla e citara para um pequeno grupo de pessoas que lhes ofertavam moedas, uma considerável multidão atiçou sua curiosidade. Já havia notado aquele aglomerado de pessoas naquele ponto quando fora matar a sede na fonte, pois que, diferente dos demais grupos que se concentravam em torno de uma atração e momentos despois já migravam para outra, aquele grupo não se dispersava, ao contrário, a cada minuto mais e mais pessoas se juntavam a ele. Todos, porém, tinham um perfil semelhante, e executavam um mesmo ritual. Traziam consigo cadernos de desenho e giz de carvão, os quais sacavam das bolsas assim que encontravam um lugar para se instalar em meio à multidão, então começavam a rabiscar o papel. Alguns se espremiam entre um tripé e outro; e havia ainda aqueles que rabiscavam no que pareciam ser pequenos pedaços de couro curtido.

Curioso o forasteiro contornou a fonte até ficar de frente com a multidão. A distância e o mar de cabeleiras escuras desgrenhadas, turbantes e lenços sujos, não o permitiram enxergar, de onde estava, o responsável por reunir tanta gente num só local, mas agora que chegou mais perto precisou de algum tempo para confiar que seus olhos, ou mesmo sua mente, não lhe pregavam uma peça; e era absolutamente justificável tal sensação, uma vez que o que via ali parecia ter saltado de um de seus livros de fantasia, tamanha beleza e majestade.

Os olhos do forasteiro estavam cravados na figura em destaque no centro daquele oceano de gente. Um jovem, que sentado displicentemente sobre uma rocha irregular posava completamente nu para as centenas de olhos que o observavam tão atentos que mal piscavam, hipnotizados. Seu corpo era esguio e forte; dava para notar que era bem alto pelas pernas alongadas de tônus perfeito. A pele bronzeada de um tom de cobre rosado reluzia aluminada pelo sol, dando até a impressão de que ele emitia luz própria. Os cabelos, longuíssimos e lisos, caiam em cascatas pelo tronco viril e escorriam pela rocha. Tinham um tom amarelo cor de ouro puro; não se recordava de ter visto um loiro tão vivo daquele em nenhum dos tantos reinos que visitara, nem mesmo em sua terra natal, onde as cabeleiras pálidas eram mais comuns. O ouro também estava presente nas muitas joias que ele usava; pulseiras, anéis, colares, tornozeleiras...

No entanto, embora lhe fosse igualmente instigante, como era para todos que ali estavam, não foi a nudez sem pudores do modelo que mais chamou a atenção do forasteiro, mas os seus olhos.

Sentando-se na borda da fonte, o viajante tentou ver seu rosto, mas este estava parcialmente encoberto, do nariz ao queixo, por uma grande e vistosa pena de Ave-do-paraíso, a qual ele segurava com as pontas dos dedos longos e finos. Por detrás dela, contornados por grossas camadas de kajal negro, revelavam-se os olhos do azul mais incrível que já vira em toda sua vida; cristalinos e profundos como o céu límpido de sua amada terra natal.

Os olhos do modelo na pedra eram inexplicáveis.

O forasteiro ficou tão surpreendido que perdeu a noção do tempo, apenas tentando decifrar aquele olhar, que por fim julgou se assemelhar ao de um corcel selvagem e indomável. Então, levado por uma vontade que surgiu com a mesma força de uma tormenta, sem desviar o olhar daquela criatura em toda sua majestade, ele meteu a mão na bolsa de couro que trazia junto do corpo e de dentro dela tirou um livreto grosso de folhas lisas e amareladas — ele o usava para fazer anotações importantes, ou mesmo como um diário de viagem — e com um grafite que sempre trazia junto para escrever começou ele também a desenhar.

Alguma coisa dentro do forasteiro lhe dizia que precisava registar aquele olhar enigmático e tudo o que ele lhe fazia sentir, e conforme desenhava o jovem na pedra, mais certeza ele tinha de que era uma criatura cuja beleza nenhuma palavra inventada pelo homem podia definir com exatidão ou devida justiça.

O forasteiro era apenas mais um ali, em meio aquele rebanho de artistas, amadores ou não, mas diferente de todos, somente ele tinha sido notado pelo modelo.

Pouco tempo depois, sem qualquer aviso prévio o jovem na pedra girou o corpo esbelto para o lado dando as costas à turba, que lamuriosa principiou a guardar os carvões e pinceis numa manobra que parecia até ensaiada. Ele então se curvou para frente, apenas seu cabelo longo de ouro lhe cobrindo a nudez, e do chão apanhou um manto de puro linho de um tom de laranja tão vivo que parecia ter sido tingido pelas próprias labaredas incandescentes do majestoso pôr-do-sol de Sei Samsara. Antes de se cobrir, pendurou a pesada e farta algibeira em um dos ombros, e sem nada mais a fazer ali deixou o local sem ao menos olhar para trás.

A sessão havia acabado.

Ainda ali, o forasteiro seguiu o jovem com os olhos até determinado ponto e então baixou o olhar modestamente para o papel rabiscado em sua mão. Seus lábios rosados esticaram-se num sorriso comedido, e sem ter mais o que fazer naquele local, já que o alvo de sua inspiração havia se retirado, ele fechou o diário e o devolveu à bolsa de couro, pronto para retomar a exploração do Mercado Dourado.

De volta às vielas e ao mar de barraquinhas, lojas e ambulantes, o forasteiro tentava calcular em sua mente quanto tempo mais levaria para encontrar alguma informação que fosse útil à sua busca. Já começava a pensar que aquele caos não era de todo o mau, afinal não se importaria em perder um pouco mais de tempo conhecendo também as atrações turísticas do Mercado Dourado, não se essas fossem tão interessantes quanto o homem nu na clareira da fonte.

Com um sorriso tão discreto nos lábios que mal chegava a formar um arco para cima, o forasteiro vagueou por entre as ruas lotadas sem rumo ou destino por longos minutos, até que de repente seu olfato apuradíssimo e refinado detectou um odor peculiar, que destoava um pouco de todos os que já sentira ali até o momento.

Ele fechou os olhos e inspirou profundamente. Ah! Que doce e sublime aroma!

O viajante o conhecia muito bem.

— _Nelumbo nucifera_! — ele sussurrou abrindo os olhos.

Guiado pela fragrância ele começou a ziguezaguear à procura de sua origem, pensando no quanto era incrível que um perfume tão singelo e suave quanto o da flor-de-lótus conseguia se destacar daquela maneira em meio a tantos outros odores tão mais fortes, até que sem se dar conta chegou a uma pequena tenda que se destacava das demais por ser exuberantemente colorida e bem organizada. Do forro pintado em azul com constelações impressas em branco desciam lenços de seda coloridos e mandalas de vários tipos. No chão haviam almofadas sobre tapetes persas luxuosos e no balcão, entre os vários mostruários, uma infinidade enorme de pedras preciosas, ornamentais, também joias e algumas penas de pássaros.

O perfume de flor-de-lótus agora era tão intenso que quando ele se aproximou para olhar de perto as mercadorias expostas teve certeza de que ele vinha daquela tenda, o que julgou estranho em razão de se esperar que uma fragrância, aparentemente tão pura e marcante, viesse de algum bazar de perfumes ou essências. Olhou para os lados, intrigado. Era demasiado estranho não haver ninguém ali; um vendedor ou vigia que fosse, já que haviam tantos tesouros naquela bancada.

Depois de um momento pensou em deixar a tenda, visto que na ausência de um dono, e sendo o único a estar ali, em meio a tantas outras barracas abarrotadas de gente, temeu se tornar suspeito caso houvesse algum roubo, mas uma inexplicável vontade maior mantinha seus pés enraizados naquele limitado espaço de chão e seus olhos presos às peças expostas na bancada; em especial em uma sem grande valor aparente.

Era para ela que ele olhava quando de repente o perfume de lótus tornou-se tão forte que chegou a sentir-se levemente inebriado. Atento, ergueu ligeiramente a cabeça inspirou profundamente fechando os olhos, excessivamente distraído para focar-se em qualquer outra coisa que não fosse tentar descobrir de onde ele vinha, até que...

— 50 Ciclus de ouro. Qualquer peça sobre o mostruário à esquerda. As gemas são legítimas. Não faço por menos, por isso não perca seu tempo pechinchando, mas... Podemos negociar outros métodos de pagamento, se for o caso, mas sem pechincha.

A voz veio de suas costas, e o viajante podia jurar que sentiu o calor das palavras perpassar sua nuca.

Ela era de um grave profundo e tão melódico que abalou seus sentidos quase que de imediato, então ao virar-se para seu interlocutor sua surpresa fora igualmente, ou mais, perturbadora.

Ali estava, a apenas dois palmos os separando, o modelo vivo que vira no largo da fonte sobre a pedra. Ainda tinha o manto laranja lhe cobrindo o corpo, mas agora sem a pena a lhe ocultar o rosto.

Com o olhar extático, por um momento o forasteiro o divisou, completamente absorto.

Olhar para ele era como cegar-se voluntariamente, apenas por uns míseros segundos de deleite, para poder contemplar a beleza do sol.

Nada mais existia.

Só ele.

E tudo em seu entorno se apagava.

A proximidade agora permitia ao viajante vê-lo com mais clareza. Ele era alto, alguns centímetros maior do que si, mas não muito pelos seus rápidos cálculos. Seus longuíssimos cabelos loiros quase alcançavam os joelhos, tinham um viço incomum e sob o sol reluziam igualmente majestosos como o ouro exposto naquela tenda. Nem se vivesse mil anos encontraria uma palavra que descrevesse com justiça suas feições, extraordinariamente belas. A boca tinha um desenho perfeito, e era um tanto mais rosada que o tom da pele. O rosto quadrado e a barba rala lhe conservava o ar viril e selvagem que talvez pudesse ser perdido pelas tantas joias que usava. Pulseiras, de todo tipo, quase lhe chegavam aos cotovelos proeminentes. Os brincos de argola eram grandes e pesados. Mas, sem dúvida alguma, continuavam sendo os olhos dele, contornados perfeitamente com finíssimos traços de kajal negro, seu maior chamariz.

— Eu devo considerar que o seu silêncio se deve a um súbito engasgo do seu ego vaidoso como uma resposta física ao preço, claramente justo, da minha mercadoria, ou por não ter entendido o que eu disse, já que claramente você não é daqui; é um estrangeiro — disse o dono daquela tenda, e franzindo a testa com curiosidade levou a mão até o cabelo do viajante e atrevidamente puxou para fora do lenço uma mecha — Nunca tinha visto deste tom antes! É natural?

Como se saísse de um transe, já que estava preso àqueles hipnotizantes olhos que mais pareciam duas gemas da mais rara turmalina azul, o forasteiro piscou os seus, verdes como a relva, e com um gesto tímido e atabalhoado puxou rapidamente de volta o cabelo para dentro do lenço, o ajeitando atrás da orelha a fim de esconde-los novamente. Tudo o que menos precisava era chamar atenção indesejada para sua aparência que destoava da de todos ali.

— Eu entendo a sua língua — ele respondeu na língua nativa de Khan, mas deixando aparente um sotaque carregado.

Um dos cantos da boca do mercador curvou-se para cima num despudorado sorriso, depois, com os olhos fixos aos do viajante, ele levou a mão até o nariz e cheirou os próprios dedos, causando um leve rubor no rosto pálido do outro.

— Como suspeitei! — murmurou mordendo os lábios — Lavanda!

O forasteiro olhava para ele alarmado e em silêncio.

— Lavanda sempre foi um dos meus preferidos! — ele continuou, e fazendo uma pausa moveu-se ligeiro para o interior da tenda, colocando-se atrás da bancada. Seus passos conduzidos por uma sinfonia de tilintares constantes das joias que usava — Muito bem, estrangeiro com cheiro de lavanda, será que o que o trouxe até Sei Samsara está nesta banca?

Os gestos, o cheiro, o caminhar, até o modo como o mercador falava, deixaram o viajante desassossegado, mas ele não sabia exatamente dizer por quê.

— Eu... eu creio que não. — respondeu em tom baixo e comedido.

— Imaginei. Você não me parece alguém que procura por ouro ou joias... — disse o mercador enquanto corria os olhos azuis pela figura à sua frente, e seu olhar era tão intenso que parecia até querer desnudá-lo — Faz algum tempo que não vejo tipos como você por aqui.

— Tipos como eu? — deixou visível sua curiosidade e apreensão.

— Sim. — o mercador se inclinou na bancada para ficar mais perto dele — Tipos bonitos... que cheiram bem, e cuja pele parece ter sido tocada pela lua. — sorriu sedutor para ele, depois endireitou a postura — Ainda não me respondeu. São naturais? — apontou para os cabelos dele.

O forasteiro de repente sentiu ficar sem ar.

— São. São naturais. — respondeu, intrigado com a expressão de pura malícia que estampava o rosto do outro. Rapidamente ajeitou o lenço em torno da cabeça como se quisesse ter garantia de que os cabelos lhe estivessem bem ocultos do olhar firme dele, pois que subitamente teve a impressão de que toda aquela cordialidade e curiosidade poderiam ser um flerte.

Estaria delirando? Ou apenas impressionado demais com a beleza extravagante e ousadia daquele homem?

Sem desviar os olhos do forasteiro, o mercador riu.

— Eu por acaso o estou deixando constrangido? — perguntou sem rodeios — Peço desculpas se for o caso, mas é que todos os dias, dezenas de milhares de homens e mulheres passam por esse mercado, mas raros são aqueles cuja espantosa beleza alcança os meus olhos — fez uma pausa e voltou a ficar sério — Eu o vi na fonte, assim que chegou... E depois junto dos artistas.

O forasteiro arregalou os olhos. Sua surpresa com a revelação abafou um pouco o alarde daqueles elogios descaradamente diretos que o outro lhe fizera.

— Viu? — perguntou interessado, pois que nunca teria cogitado tal façanha.

No meio de tanta gente, era presunção demais imaginar que sua discreta presença pudesse ter sido notada por um homem como ele, sobretudo tendo sobre ele tantos olhares ávidos e cobiçosos, enquanto apenas o desenhava timidamente à distância.

— Com certeza vi — o mercador sorriu.

— É, eu também vi você — o forasteiro imediatamente baixou a cabeça e com os dedos apertou os olhos por um instante, atrapalhado. Encolhendo os ombros tratou logo de se corrigir — Quero dizer, obviamente que eu vi você. Não havia como não ver! Você estava muito... bonito.

Com um olhar felino para ele, o mercador correu a unha ligeiramente pontiaguda do polegar pelo lábio inferior, enquanto sorria sensual.

— Belo, porém desonesto — ele disse.

— Perdão? — o viajante perguntou ao levantar a cabeça e olhar para ele.

Com um movimento gracioso e ligeiro, o mercador regressou ao lado de fora da tenda e parou a poucos passos do outro.

— Eu sei que esses belos olhos verdes viram muitos tesouros nesse mercado hoje, e que alguns deles considerou verdadeiramente bonitos, mas certamente esse atributo simplista não faz jus à minha figura, não acha? — cruzou os braços e levantou o queixo com certa altivez — Pelo menos não foi apenas isso que seus olhos me diziam enquanto olhavam para mim na praça.

O viajante ficou tão embaraçado com aquela ousadia que não suportou manter firme o olhar no rosto dele; virou a cabeça para o lado e comprimiu os lábios, sem saber o que dizer, constrangido pelo flagrante, já que ele estava certo. Quando o viu na clareira, posando nu sobre aquela rocha, não o julgou simplesmente bonito, mas extraordinariamente fascinante! E além da aparência, inquestionavelmente bela, algo nele atraiu sua atenção de imediato. Não era capaz de dizer se era o olhar penetrante e selvagem, a aura misteriosa que parecia englobar toda sua figura que beirava o divino, ou ainda uma força estranha e desconhecida que o fez ter a sensação de estar olhando para um evento da Natureza, tal qual uma queda d´água ou a boca de um vulcão ativo, e não simplesmente para um homem.

Não.

Com toda certeza não saberia como dizer tais coisas a ele sem parecer ridículo.

O silêncio do forasteiro deixava a ele constrangido e ao mercador ansioso.

— Hum... Um homem de poucas palavras — o comerciante suspirou resignado — Não que estas façam falta, já que os seus olhos me dizem tudo que é preciso saber.

Com uma afoiteza súbita, finalmente o forasteiro reagiu.

— Pelo visto as palavras que faltam em mim parecem sobrar em você, junto de uma presunção nem um pouco comedida, não é mesmo? — disse ele voltando a encarar aqueles olhos azuis incríveis, os quais de imediato se arregalaram em companhia de um sorriso espontâneo.

— Ora! Veja só! O receoso colibri enfim saiu da toca! — disse, e então começou a caminhar em torno dele. O tilintar constante de suas joias compondo uma trilha sonora que acompanhava seus movimentos — Eu não chamaria de presunção, mas apenas empreendedorismo.

— O que? — o forasteiro o acompanhava com os olhos.

— Ora, eu sou um comerciante honesto. Contanto, eu espero a mesma honestidade dos meus fregueses — parou quando ficou novamente cara à cara com ele — E você, estrangeiro, adquiriu algo de mim e não me pagou.

O viajante arregalou os olhos surpreso.

— Como é? Eu... eu não comprei nada de você — disse nervoso, então de repente abriu a boca num gesto de espanto — Está sugerindo que... enquanto estava ausente da sua tenda eu peguei algo do balcão? Está insinuando que eu te roubei?

— Não exatamente.

O mercador tinha o semblante tão tranquilo que chegava a deixar o forasteiro com raiva.

— Como assim, não exatamente?

— Você pode esconder muitos segredos a seu respeito, mas eu sinto que ladrão você não é. O que você adquiriu de mim foi na legitimidade, apenas ainda não me pagou por isso.

— Isso é algum tipo de brincadeira? Eu já disse que não peguei nada da sua tenda.

— Da tenda não, mas do que eu vendia na praça — sorriu estreitando os olhos azuis enigmáticos — O meu corpo, a minha nudez. O alimento da alma e dos desejos mais íntimos dos artistas.

O rosto do forasteiro corou instantaneamente, tanto pela acusação quanto pela lembrança do corpo nu daquele homem, exposto aos olhos de todos, inclusive aos seus.

— Você... você é um modelo vivo?! Claro! — atrapalhou-se um pouco com as palavras e desconcertado coçou a testa, perto de onde tinha tatuados dois pontos em paralelo num tom de carmim desbotado, um pouco acima das sobrancelhas raspadas — Eu não sabia, eu...

O mercador olhava concentrado para os dedos dele, que também eram tatuados, com inscrições e símbolos que desconhecia.

— Você me desenhou, não foi? — disse ele cruzando os braços.

O forasteiro deu um suspiro longo, inspirando fundo e expirando o ar pela boca bem devagar, com a sensação de que havia caído em uma armadilha. Ruborizado, considerou explicar a ele que embora sua nudez despudorada lhe tivesse chamado a atenção imediata, não fora ela quem o tinha levado a desenha-lo, mas seus olhos azuis incríveis, e seu olhar de corcel selvagem e indomável. Todavia, achou mais prudente não dizer nada, afinal explicações em demasia só trariam ainda mais perguntas, e afirmariam seu embaraço diante dele.

— Sim, eu o desenhei. — limitou-se a dizer apenas isso.

— Então me deve 2 Ciclus de ouro. — ele disse levantando a mão e mostrando dois dedos.

O forasteiro deu de ombros com uma falsa calma.

— Certo. O que é justo, é justo — disse ele — Mas... esse valor está um tanto exorbitante — voltou a massagear as tatuagens em sua testa — Por 2 Ciclus de ouro eu consigo comprar uma dúzia de meretrizes, que me serviriam por uma noite inteira bem mais que apenas nudez.

O comerciante deixou escapar um riso largo e desenvolto.

— Ora, deveras! — disse apoiando as mãos na cintura esguia, depois inclinou-se para ele e baixou o tom de sua voz — Mas nem doze meretrizes da melhor estirpe seriam capazes de servir a você o que eu sozinho fui. Admita.

— E o que eu deveria admitir? — questionou aflito.

— Que eu lhe proporcionei uma experiência artística inesquecível! — dito isto, ele endireitou a postura e estalou os dedos no ar — Arte! Belo estrangeiro dos cabelos de lavanda. Arte! Tão vital para o espírito quanto o sexo é para o corpo.

O viajante respirou fundo. Estranhamente sentia o coração palpitar e as palmas das mãos suarem.

— Está bem — disse rendido, então levou a mão à cintura e retirou da algibeira escondida por baixo das roupas grossas e pesadas duas moedas de ouro — Não serei eu a questionar o preço que um artista cobra por sua... arte, sendo ele abusivo ou não. Mas que a perda destas duas moedas de ouro me sirva de lição, porque já me ficou bem claro que nenhuma beleza é de graça neste reino, além daquela que a natureza me oferta.

O comerciante concordou com um aceno e estendeu a mão a ele, com a palma virada para cima.

— Serei mais atento de agora em diante — disse o forasteiro, então colocou os 2 Ciclus de ouro na palma dele, mas não os soltou — Mas... já que eu estou pagando tão caro pelo produto que consumi, quero saber exatamente o que comprei.

— Vê-se que é um negociante bem perspicaz. — o mercador fechou os dedos nas moedas, praticamente as arrancando da mão do forasteiro.

Ele sorriu.

— Qual o seu nome, belo modelo e explorador de estrangeiros desavisados?

O mercador olhou para ele e lhe sorriu malicioso, mas antes de responder à pertinente pergunta, abriu rapidamente o manto laranja expondo a lateral do corpo nu esguio e também a pesada algibeira presa à sua cintura, na qual depositou as moedas. Voltou a fechar o manto logo em seguida. Foi uma ação extremamente rápida, mas impossível de passar despercebida pelos olhos do forasteiro, que embaraçado tentou disfarçar pigarreando e direcionando o olhar para um outro ponto qualquer.

— Bem... agora que fizemos negócios não somos mais dois estranhos, portanto nada mais justo que saiba a minha graça — disse jogando os cabelos longos para trás dos ombros, em seguida ofereceu a mão cheia de anéis ao outro em cumprimento — O meu nome é Shakyan Pavo, ao seu inteiro dispor.

Apertaram as mãos vigorosamente.

— Muito prazer, Shakyan Pavo — disse o viajante com um sorriso.

— Aqui no mercado os inimigos me chamam de Pavo e os amigos me chamam de Shaka. Fique à vontade para escolher, mas espero que escolha a segunda opção. — lhe deu uma piscadinha — E você quem é?

— Hamal Mumiah. — disse ele, sem entender a razão de estar dando tanta trela para aquele estranho, que apesar de lindíssimo e charmoso, era visível que não passava de um trambiqueiro nato.

De repente, e sem que o forasteiro esperasse, ainda segurando sua mão Shakyan inclinou-se até que seu rosto ficasse bem próximo ao dele, então inspirou profundamente fechando os olhos. Ele parecia tragar para dentro de si mesmo o odor que exalava da pele do outro, um cheiro que aos sentidos de homens comuns beirava o imperceptível, mas que aos seus era como bálsamo puro.

— Hamal Mumiah... — repetiu num sussurro breve, depois abriu os olhos azuis e encarou o forasteiro, ainda segurando sua mão — O seu nome é tão singular quanto tudo que vem com ele... Quisera ter a chance de desvendar esse instigante, e certamente delicioso, mistério que é você.

Mais uma vez a face do viajante ganhou tons de entardecer, e sem saber o que dizer, quiçá como reagir àquele descarado flerte, ele apenas ficou calado, enquanto o mercador soltava sua mão e vagarosamente voltava para dentro da tenda, se colocando atrás do balcão.

— Bem — disse Shakyan — Embora sua graça me pareça carregar um ar de importância e nobreza, saiba que como não o conheço, ainda, não me obrigarei a chama-lo por seu nome completo. É impessoal demais, Mu.

— Mu? — o forasteiro o encarou franzindo a testa, unindo as pintinhas tatuadas.

— Se importa que o chame de Mu?

— E faz alguma diferença? Nomeie-me como quiser... Shaka. — ele deu de ombros.

— Ótimo! — o mercador sorriu batendo uma mão contra a outra — Então, Mu, se procura ouro e gemas está no lugar certo! Eu tenho o ouro mais puro e as pedras mais raras de todo o reino de Khan. Porém... — nessa hora levantou o indicador em riste e apontou para o forasteiro — Como vi que é um freguês meio pão-duro, por achar abusivo pagar 2 míseros Ciclus de ouro pela joia mais bela desse mercado, aviso que tenho também artigos a preços mais acessíveis, dentro do seu orçamento.

Mu cruzou os braços e foi impossível segurar o riso.

— Prata, bronze, suvenires e... Ah! — com um gesto efusivo, Shaka foi até uma parte da tenda onde havia um tecido de veludo vermelho que servia de cortina. Com um puxão o jogou no chão revelando um grande viveiro, confortável e espaçoso, que ficava ao fundo. Ali havia algumas aves sobre sofisticados poleiros de madeira que imitavam galhos de árvores — Aves ornamentais? Tenho algumas. Faisão, ave-do-paraíso, coruja, pavão... Elas são companheiras melhores que meretrizes, posso te garantir!

Mu olhou curioso e divertido para as aves, mas rapidamente balançou a cabeça em negativa.

— Agradeço a oferta. São belas aves, em especial aquela ali, com a cauda comprida — apontou para o pavão — Mas não preciso de companhia.

— Ora, mas que isso! Todo mundo precisa de companhia.

— Eu gosto de ficar só, e também não desejo viajar carregando nenhum pássaro... Posso te fazer uma pergunta pessoal? — mudou rapidamente de assunto e de fisionomia, se pondo sério.

O rosto de Shaka iluminou-se como se a ele fosse feita uma proposta indecorosa. Deu uns passos à frente, debruçou sobre o balcão e sorriu instigado.

— Até duas, meu caro. — disse ele.

Mu sorriu. Ainda tinha as maçãs do rosto rubras por conta do atrevimento daquele jovem.

— Está bem, farei duas então. Primeira: Se é proprietário de uma tenda que vende o ouro mais puro e as pedras mais raras, além de belas aves, porque então estava nu na praça se expondo daquela maneira? — questionou com uma ruga na testa, verdadeiramente curioso.

Shaka apoiou os cotovelos no balcão e o queixo nos dedos cruzados de suas mãos.

— Já quer fazer a segunda pergunta antes que eu responda a primeira?

— Sim, pode ser — Mu respondeu piscando os olhos — Você sempre de despe em público?

Com os olhos azuis faiscantes fitos no rosto ruborizado do outro, e a rapidez habitual de seus gestos, Shaka se afastou do balcão e puxou mais uma vez para o lado o manto laranja que cobria seu corpo, o expondo pela lateral e despindo parte do peito largo. Em seguida, apoiou a base da algibeira abarrotada de moedas que trazia presa à cintura na palma da mão e deu leves tapinhas.

Era notável que havia uma enorme quantidade de moedas ali, dado o visível peso que ela parecia ter e o som do tilintar do metal.

— Isso responde a ambas as perguntas?

Mu ouvia o som das moedas, mas seus olhos estavam bem longe da gorda algibeira na cintura dele; estavam mais acima, no mamilo rosado exposto, depois na curva do pescoço com o ombro forte, até que vaguearam pelo queixo másculo, pela boca viçosa, e enfim estacionaram cheios de embaraço nos olhos azuis bravios.

Desconcertado novamente, o viajante pigarreou e desviou o olhar para outro ponto qualquer que não fosse o corpo exposto dele.

— Ahh... Sim. Isso responde sim — disse Mu, e sentindo-se quente demais enxugou o suor que brotava da testa com o lenço vermelho.

Shaka voltou a se cobrir, satisfeito ao notar o desconserto do outro.

— São muitos Ciclus de ouro adquiridos em poucos minutos apenas tirando a minha roupa — disse ele sorridente — Regra número um do mercado: nem todos os homens que aqui estão podem pagar por ouro e pedras preciosas, mas todos que aqui estão podem, e querem, pagar para ver um corpo nu. A nudez, meu belo amigo, o sexo, ou simplesmente a insinuação destes, seduzem muito mais que o ouro! O corpo humano sempre vai ser o produto mais rentável desse mundo, e eu seria um comerciante medíocre e estúpido se não explorasse o meu mais perfeito produto: eu. — deu uma piscadinha para Mu.

— De fato. Vendo por esse lado, realmente é um bom negócio... além de um belíssimo produto. — o forasteiro disse a última frase em tom mais baixo.

Notando o olhar discreto, porém claramente cobiçoso do outro, de forma tremendamente espalhafatosa Shaka esticou o braço até alcançar um vaso no fundo da tenda, de onde apanhou uma pena exuberante de pavão branco que estava junto de outras penas de pavão azul, depois a trouxe até o rosto. Fez uma pose sensual e sorriu.

— Eu diria que o mais belo de todo o Reino de Khan — disse sem modéstia alguma, conseguindo arrancar uma pequena risada de Mu — Mas, respondendo às suas perguntas de maneira mais honesta, eu não estava apenas exibindo a minha figura por simples vaidade. Eu estava vendendo inspiração, estava dando aos artistas e aos curiosos o alimento para seus espíritos. Assumo, porém, que gosto de ver os olhares deles sobre mim.

— É, deu para notar que você gosta — Mu sorriu — Você posa para eles todos os dias? Ou com frequência?

— Não. Embora os pedidos sejam incessantes e a demanda exorbitante, eu só poso quando, digamos, as vendas aqui estão fracas e o meu pão e minha farinha estão acabando. Depois, tem as aves... elas precisam comer também. Não posso faltar com elas. — apontou para os pássaros.

— E pela beleza de suas penas, elas recebem uma excelente alimentação e cuidados. — Mu constatou ao desviar sua atenção para as aves que Shaka vendia, admirado com a perfeição das cores.

— Sim. Infelizmente, meu amigo, não se pode comer ouro e pedras, não é mesmo? Aves ornamentais requerem um cuidado muito dedicado e especial, afinal a primeira coisa que desaparece quando elas adoecem é sua beleza. Mas olha que boa nova! Só hoje já garanti o meu pão e a ração das aves para as próximas três semanas!

Pela primeira vez Mu abriu um sorriso largo, bonito, daqueles que mostram os dentes e alcança os olhos. Ele tinha constado que o belo mercador não era apenas um sedutor fútil.

— Você é um homem deveras interessante, Shakyan Pavo. — disse Mu.

— Eu sei. — Shaka respondeu convencido.

— Quando fala das aves, os seus olhos... eles brilham. — o viajante disse, e pela primeira vez desde que chegou ali conseguiu enfim olhar diretamente dentro dos olhos dele, para as íris de extraordinário azul, sem se sentir intimidado.

Um breve momento se deu em que eles ficaram assim, em silêncio, apenas olhando um para o outro, e então Shaka caminhou até Mu, pé ante pé, até parar a poucos palmos dele e lhe estender a pena de pavão branco que trazia nas mãos.

— Pegue. É um presente meu para você.

Estavam tão próximos que o hálito quente cheirando a hortelã dele tocou o rosto de Mu, que fechou os olhos por alguns instantes; era como sentir o prazer de ser tocado pelo frescor perfumado de uma manhã de primavera.

— Um presente? — perguntou abrindo os olhos e pegando a pena ofertada, admirado com a beleza do celo* branco na ponta dela.

— Sim, o mais valioso deles.

Sem entender o que Shaka queria dizer com aquelas palavras, Mu ficou em silêncio novamente, agora segurando a pena entre os dedos, até que numa súbita explosão de euforia, o mercador voltou para a tenda, e balançando os cabelos e o ouro em seus braços pegou um outro mostruário com joias que ficava debaixo do balcão.

— Chegue mais perto, Mu dos cabelos de lavanda, eu quero te contar um segredo.

Já muito envolvido por aquele jovem, Mu deu um passo à frente e se inclinou sobre o balcão, de modo que seu rosto ficou bem próximo ao de Shaka.

— Sabia que algumas espécies de aves têm um único parceiro por toda a vida? — disse Shaka entusiasmado. Seus lábios quase tocando os de Mu, enquanto mostrava a ele um camafeu de madrepérola com dois cisnes esculpidos na tampa — E que quando separadas elas morrem de tanta tristeza?

Mu desviou os olhos do camafeu para os dele.

— Não sei muito sobre aves — disse simplesmente — De onde eu venho não há muitas. Na verdade, quase não há nenhuma.

— As aves têm muito mais paixão e compromisso do que os homens. — Shaka falava em tom baixo, quase confessional — O amor dos homens é falho, fraco, mas o das aves é forte como as leis da Natureza... Elas demoram a escolher um companheiro, as vezes até passam a vida sem encontrar nenhum, mas você sabe por que? Porque quando uma ave ama, Hamal Mumiah, o amor dela será leal e incondicional enquanto o seu coração bater.

A maneira como aquela frase foi dita, somada à intensidade do olhar de Shaka, fez o coração de Mu disparar dentro do peito. Por um segundo chegou a pensar que ele fosse lhe beijar ali mesmo, assim, sem aviso ou mesmo razão, e o mais absurdo era que sentia que se ele cometesse tal atrevimento ficaria aprazivelmente satisfeito.

Mas o beijo não aconteceu.

E como se o momento anterior nunca tivesse acontecido, Shaka endireitou a postura, afastou-se e voltou a falar cheio de entusiasmo.

— É por isso que as aves são os melhores animais de estimação — disse animado devolvendo o camafeu para o mostruário, enquanto Mu piscava os olhos e tentava acalmar o turbilhão dentro de si — Eu já vivi rodeado de homens e de aves, e como pode ver, eu escolhi viver rodeado apenas delas — deu uma piscadinha para o viajante — Mas chega desse falatório e vamos ao que interessa. Quando cheguei aqui você estava com os olhos compridos nas minhas mercadorias. Há algo aqui que deseje?

"Você."

Mu pensou, ainda pelejando para se recompor do furor causado pelos instantes anteriores.

— Bem... Talvez haja algo — disse enfim, limpando a garganta para disfarçar o estranho nervosismo, então tratou logo de correr os olhos pela banca — Não sei...

— Deixe-me ajuda-lo. Tenho aqui esse colar de turmalinas legitimas, e esses brincos de ouro e safiras são raríssimos!

Shaka tagarelava mostrando as peças, mas as únicas preciosidades que Mu conseguia ver ali eram seus olhos azuis, seus cabelos de ouro, sua pele de cobre rosado.

A única joia que interessava a Mu era mesmo o dono da tenda.

— Essa gargantilha de turmalinas negras legítimas já pertenceu à uma renomada dama da corte de Khan, lady Fubertha. Infelizmente ela precisou vende-lo a mim para poder pagar uma caravana que levou para os reinos do Leste. Ela fugiu com um plebeu, acredita? Um criador de cabras, mas foi para livrar-se de um casamento arranjado com um bufão asqueroso que depois morreu de tifo. Felizmente ela se casou com o plebeu, e é dito que tem vida feliz e próspera. Como pode ver, esse colar tornou possível uma bela história de amor, portanto, é uma peça muito auspiciosa.

Mu tomou a peça das mãos dele e a observou por alguns instantes, passando seus olhos treinados pelas gemas negras, depois, para total surpresa do mercador, tirou de um dos tantos bolsos de seu cinturão de couro uma pequena e potente lupa de ourives, com a qual passou a analisa-la com atenção.

Surpreso, Shaka o observava fazendo um gesto de desagrado, erguendo as sobrancelhas em um arco enquanto com os dedos torcia e retorcia o carnudo lábio inferior. Estava visivelmente nervoso.

— Turmalinas negras são muito valiosas, realmente — disse Mu com a lupa encaixada em um dos olhos — Porém, sinto que lhe serei portador de más notícias.

Nessa hora o rosto de Shaka dissimulou uma expressão de espanto.

— Oh! Não me diga que se trata de uma peça falsa? — perguntou correndo os dedos para o queixo, roçando as unhas na rala camada de barba que o encobria.

— Infelizmente sim. A tal lady lhe passou a perna, sinto muito.

— Oh! Não pode ser! — ele espalmou as mãos no peito fingindo indignação.

— Se trata de uma réplica até que bem feita, e considerando que você seja um exímio conhecedor de pedras preciosas, como me parece ser, acho que ela te convenceu pela história comovente — afastou a joia do rosto, guardou a lupa e entregou o colar de volta ao vendedor com um sorriso irônico — São Ônix negras, e não turmalinas, ou seja, o valor desse colar é irrisório.

— Mas veja só! Que velhaca a lady Fubertha! — falou Shaka, e depois de quase um minuto parado ali olhando para Mu lhe deu as costas para guardar o colar junto de outras peças, todas roubadas, as quais ele mesmo havia afanado em suas andanças pelo reino — Espero que também morra de tifo.

De honesto Shakyan Pavo não tinha nem a boa intenção.

Ele era tão bom ladrão quanto era inventor de histórias, e sua beleza única e oratória sempre impecável e convincente, o ajudavam a tornar suas invencionices legítimas, tanto que ele nem se esforçava para ser persuasivo. Quando calhava de encontrar um sujeito mais desconfiado, bastava-lhe usar seu charme e apelo sedutor que o tinha exatamente onde queria.

Mu foi o primeiro homem que o deixara sem uma carta na manga.

— Bem, se o colar era falso, mas ao menos a história verdadeira, eu posso considerar o prejuízo menor. — Shaka sorriu ao voltar-se para o viajante, pensando no que lhe ofereceria, já que agora sabia ele não se tratar de qualquer um, mas de um conhecedor insigne de pedras preciosas. Pensando nisso, apanhou um estojo de madeira entalhada e ao abri-lo revelou um verdadeiro baú de tesouros — Eu tenho aqui muitas outras pedras... Claro, essas eu tenho certeza de que são legítimas, e por isso seu valor é bem superior ao que te passei. Deixa ver... safiras... esmeraldas... Hum... rubis...

Mu admirou o brilho das pedras sabendo que aquelas, sim, deveriam ter algum valor, mas de repente seus olhos se desviaram para uma em específico, que estava do lado de fora do estojo servindo como peso para algumas plumas de faisão.

Ele já havia batido o olho nela quando chegou naquela tenda. Não era uma gema preciosa, mas uma rocha cinza escuro do tamanho de um punho fechado, irregular e disforme, parecendo conter metal fundido em meio ao mineral. Sua superfície parecia porosa, mas em determinados pontos era demasiadamente lisa, o que levava a crer que pudesse ter passado por intenso atrito, frio e calor. Não brilhava, era opaca e nem um pouco bonita, talvez justamente por isso estava sendo usada como peso, porém era a única em toda a tenta, e talvez em todo o enorme Mercado Dourado, que lhe tinha algum valor.

— Esta! — o forasteiro apontou para pedra cinza — Quanto quer pela rocha celeste?

Mais uma vez Shaka se viu surpreendido, e mais uma vez teve certeza de que Mu escondia segredos dos quais a cada minuto que passava em sua companhia ansiava mais e mais por desvendar.

— Esta? — perguntou pousando o dedo indicador na rocha sobre as plumas coloridas.

— Sim. Quanto quer por ela?

O mercador estreitou os olhos fitando sério o rosto ansioso de Mu, então de modo mais comedido, sem o estardalhaço habitual, apanhou a rocha nas mãos e ele mesmo a analisou por um instante.

— Por que quer uma rocha celeste? Sabe de onde ela vem?

— Ora! Achei que sua função fosse vender, e não questionar o que farei com a mercadoria.

Shaka o encarou com firmeza e curiosidade, mas agora seu olhar era analítico, ele estudava Mu, enquanto traçava centenas de hipóteses esdruxulas em sua mente a seu respeito. Talvez ele fosse um feiticeiro, ou quem sabe um andarilho em busca de relíquias raras apenas; poderia ser um colecionador excêntrico, ou ourives à procura de matéria prima sem valor monetário, mas com estima artística, talvez até trabalhasse em um circo e fosse viciado em meretrizes...

— Ei? — Mu chamou a atenção do mercador quando o percebeu distraído.

— Você é viciado em meretrizes? — Shaka perguntou parecendo indignado.

— Como é? — o viajante soluçou assustado pela pergunta descabida.

— Ah! Me perdoe. — Shaka piscou rapidamente os olhos reprimindo aqueles pensamentos estapafúrdios — O que você disse?

— Eu disse que, como um comerciante, o seu interesse deveria se limitar a vender o produto, não acha? Não cabe a mim, que quero compra-lo, lhe dizer o que pretendo fazer com ele. Ou você costuma perguntar aos seus fregueses o que eles farão com as mercadorias que lhes vende?

Shaka respirou fundo, não querendo dar o braço a torcer, e respondeu com certa relutância:

— Quando se trata das minhas aves, não apenas pergunto como também os faço firmar um pacto comigo que me permite ir visita-las para me certificar de que estão sendo bem cuidadas. Não quero ave minha virando ensopado de ninguém. — disse com altivez, então deixou o balcão e foi até o viajante novamente, com todo seu tilintar o acompanhando — E quanto à essa rocha celeste?... Eu posso até vende-la à você, mas creio que tenhamos que negociar outra forma de pagamento.

Mu olhou para ele desconfiado e apreensivo.

— O que está querendo dizer com isso? — estreitou os olhos.

— Que o valor de uma rocha celeste não pode ser medido em Ciclus de ouro.

Mu cruzou os braços tentando domar o nervosismo. Inevitavelmente pensou que vinda daquele homem só poderia ser uma proposta insidiosa, pois que já tinha notado que o que ele tinha de bonito também tinha de ardiloso, dava voltas como uma serpente até chegar onde queria, e se aquela seria a moeda de barganha dele, então teria que recusar, mas não sem antes jogar com sua moralidade.

— Então me diga, Shakyan Pavo — falou em volume baixo e com um pequeno sorriso — Se não quer moedas de ouro, o que posso oferecer em troca da sua mercadoria?

Shaka deu um sorrisinho de lado, e sem dizer nada acercou-se do viajante até que seu nariz, reto e perfeito como se tivesse sido moldado pelas mãos de um caprichoso estatuário, tocasse a pontinha do dele, o fazendo retesar quase todos os músculos do corpo em resposta.

— Hum, vejamos... Talvez você possa me dar... — enquanto falava, com voz rouca e sussurrada, Shaka tocou o ombro de Mu, e sem o menor pudor desceu a mão por seu torso apalpando-lhe a carne firme por debaixo da vestimenta rústica, até chegar a cintura e parar ali — Uma coisa que para você talvez nem tenha tanto valor, mas que para mim...

Num dado momento, Mu sentiu os dedos dele escorregarem por debaixo de seu cinto de couro, e como se fosse tomado por uma inexplicável e inconveniente paralisia, que o fazia prender até o ar dentro dos pulmões, não conseguiu se mexer, tampouco esboçar qualquer reação. Tudo piorou quando sentiu um choque lhe percorrer a região púbica e culminar em uma pequena contração de seu sexo.

Mu engoliu em seco, aflito, não de vergonha, não de apreensão, mas porque surpreendeu-se desejando que a mão dele descesse mais, até enfiar-se completamente entre suas pernas.

Num súbito lampejo de razão, Mu respirou fundo e fechou os olhos.

— Se espera que eu vá... — interrompeu-se quando foi obrigado a puxar o ar pela boca porque a mão de Shaka havia tomado um caminho inesperado; escorregava atrevida até suas nádegas. Mas antes que as mãos dele as alcançassem, o toque desapareceu junto do hálito aprazível de hortelã que tocava seus lábios, e quanto abriu os olhos viu que ele tinha recuado dois passos.

— Que você vá o quê? — o mercador tinha no rosto um risinho de vitória.

Embaraçado, e surpreendentemente excitado, Mu olhou firme nos olhos de Shaka, que fitavam os seus com um ardor voluptuoso, mas eis que de repente ele ergueu a mão na altura do rosto e balançou no ar o seu caderno de anotações e diário de viagem.

— Ei! Como você... — alarmado Mu baixou os olhos para a bolsa de couro que usava à tiracolo e às pressas verificou o interior dela, não encontrando seu livreto de notas — Como você pegou isso?

— A pergunta correta é quando eu peguei isso. — Shaka respondeu sorridente.

— Eu não posso acreditar que você...

— Eu é que não posso acreditar que chegou a pensar que o meu preço fosse sexo. — disse com falsa inocência, fazendo um biquinho — Eu não sou esse tipo de homem, não se preocupe... O meu preço é simples, Mu. Você me desenhou nesse livreto, certo?

Mu esfregou os olhos tentando acalmar sua libido em chamas.

— Sim. — suspirou esfregando o rosto.

— Dê-me o seu desenho e a rocha celeste é sua.

Com a surpresa estampada na face encoberta pelo lenço vermelho, o viajante fitou o diário na mão de Shaka por um momento. Mais uma vez ele o deixava sem palavras.

— E então? — o mercador insistiu — Devo entender o seu silêncio como um sim, ou como um não?

Súbito, num gesto rápido e não muito delicado, e ainda o encarando firme nos olhos, Mu apanhou o livreto de volta das mãos dele.

— Se é isso que deseja... — disse, e então abriu o caderno, folheou as páginas, e entre tantos outros registros de sua viagem que anotara ali encontrou o desenho que havia feito dele. Destacou duas folhas do papel amarelado e após dobra-las ao meio as entregou a ele.

— Eu fiz dois desenhos. Pode ficar com os dois. O primeiro não passa de um esboço, e o segundo está incompleto.

Shaka apanhou as folhas e entregou para ele a rocha celeste.

Assim que fizeram a troca o forasteiro guardou o artefato em sua bolsa e imediatamente em seguida estendeu a mão ao comerciante.

— Foi um prazer fazer negócios com você, Shakyan Pavo. — disse com um sorriso indeciso.

Embora Mu sentisse que poderia passar horas ali, jogando conversa fora e flertes inexplicáveis com aquele completo estranho, o sol já tinha descido um bocado do ponto mais alto do céu, e havia ainda muitas tendas a serem exploradas. Em poucos dias voltaria a sua terra natal e não podia se dar ao luxo de desperdiçar seu precioso tempo com um galanteador trambiqueiro.

— O prazer foi todo meu. — Shaka respondeu apertando a mão do outro — Quando precisar procurar por ouro ou inspiração, sabe onde me encontrar.

— Sim. — sorriu tímido, e quando o outro finalmente largou sua mão recuou uns passos começando a caminhar ainda de costas, sem tirar os olhos dele — Bem, então... adeus, Shaka.

— Até breve, Mu.

O mercador sorria para ele enquanto o via se afastando, até que finalmente ele lhe deus as costas e seguiu andando até ser engolido pela multidão.

Shaka ainda ficou por um tempo ali, com o olhar perdido naquela direção, então de repente sentiu ser tomado por uma melancolia atípica.

Num gesto automático, já que parecia divagar em seus próprios pensamentos, aproximou as duas folhas de papel do rosto e as cheirou. O cheiro do viajante estava impregnado nelas.

De olhos fechados ele inspirou mais algumas vezes, até guardar em sua memória olfativa aquele odor que como nenhum outro parecia mexer com todos os seus sentidos. Não se recordava de algum dia um homem ou mulher lhe ter exercido tal fascínio imediato, e com tamanha intensidade. Será que o veria de novo? Ele pensou.

Desejou, com ânsia febril, que sim.

Se pudesse ir atrás dele decerto que o faria, mas estava claro que ele não era daquele reino, embora não lhe tenha dito de onde era ou sequer dado uma pista. A pele demasiadamente branca, os cabelos exóticos, as tatuagens... Hamal Mumiah deveria ser de um reino distante, talvez um que nem conhecesse, e estava fadado a viver em Khan até o fim de seus dias. Tal constatação o fez dar um suspiro longo e lamentoso.

Afastando os papeis do rosto e os pensamentos melancólicos da cabeça, Shaka regressou à tenda. Ainda tinha que recolher algumas mercadorias e sair para comprar as farinhas para o pão e a ração das aves, mas antes de começar a juntar os badulaques todos expostos ali, recostou-se no balcão e finalmente foi dar uma olhada nos desenhos feitos por Mu.

Ao desdobrar as folhas ásperas, percebeu que o grafite sobre elas em algumas partes havia já se borrado, mas se via que Mu era tão fascinante e belo quanto talentoso. Os traços não demonstravam o mínimo de insegurança. Eram firmes. Começavam em um ponto e iam até o outro em uma constante, reproduzindo seu corpo tal qual seus olhos e sua alma de artista o via; másculo, viril, um tanto devasso ao seu julgamento particular, perfeito!

Shaka sorriu instigado ao reparar que Mu desprendera certo tempo e capricho em determinada parte de sua anatomia, logo abaixo da cintura. Era certo que ele havia gostado do que vira, caso contrário não teria empenhado tamanho esmero e fidelidade ao que tinha no meio das pernas e deixado o rosto inacabado, quase em branco.

— Mas que libertino! — murmurou para si mesmo enquanto retorcia o lábio inferior com os dedos da outra mão — Ele nem desenhou o meu rosto, aquele safardana.

Desencostou-se da bancada e enquanto se preparava para começar a recolher as mercadorias nos expositores foi dar uma olhada na outra folha que continha o segundo desenho.

Foi então que o mundo parou.

Uma lividez de morte tomou seu belo rosto ao olhar para o segundo desenho.

Os olhos azuis selvagens arregalaram-se quase a lhe saltar das pálpebras, e seu corpo todo foi balançado por um tremor tão espontâneo quanto forte.

O coração de Shakyan Pavo principiou a bater tão ligeiro que ele jurava que podia escutá-lo pulsando frenético dentro de si.

Nunca, em toda sua vida, havia sentido tamanho abalo como o que sentia olhando para os traços riscados naquele papel amarelado.

Traços que pareciam desgrudar do papel e tocar sua alma.

— Isso não é possível! — sussurrou em verdadeiro choque.

Num impulso alucinado jogou a folha com o primeiro desenho sobre o balcão e com pressa dobrou e guardou a segunda em sua algibeira. Apanhou um cinto largo de couro com o qual amarrou firme o manto laranja na cintura, calçou apressado as sandálias que deixava na tenda e afoito correu até os fundos desta, passando pela parte de trás dos viveiros com as aves. Ali havia o que parecia ser uma pequena e confortável acomodação, com um colchão feito de crina de cavalos e um espaço para cozinhar pequenas refeições. Todo o resto estava tomado por caixas e mais caixas de sabe-se lá o quê, entre rações para pássaros e mercadorias afanadas para serem vendidas ou trocadas em outros mercados menos visados. Ali também estava um rapaz que tirava um cochilo no colchão. O nome dele era Ágora, e era quem vigiava a tenda na ausência do mercador.

Rapidamente Shaka acordou o rapaz e ordenou que ele fosse para a frente da barraca e de lá não saísse até seu regresso, então feito uma folha que cai da árvore e é levada pelas águas ligeiras de um rio que tem pressa, ele se embrenhou naquela correnteza de gente nas vielas do Mercado Dourado.

Shaka ia atrás do viajante.

Não podia perde-lo... não agora que finalmente o havia encontrado.

*** Celo – o olho na ponta da pena do pavão**


	3. Mas Se Eu Corresse Assim

Hamal Mumiah não era um viajante amador.

Podia, sim, ser ainda bem jovem, mas já viajara muito pelos doze reinos e sabia como ninguém identificar possíveis perigos e ciladas. Contudo, nem era preciso sua experiência e esperteza nata para lhe acenderem o sinal de alerta de que estar sozinho, e cercado por estranhos mal-encarados em um beco sem saída, era um claro sinal de perigo.

Foi sem querer que acabara ali. Tentava ainda decifrar qual enigma rondava toda a exuberante figura do modelo vivo que desenhara no largo da fonte, enquanto caminhava por entre as milhares de tendas do mercado quando, distraído, fora guiado pelo fluxo frenético de pessoas até uma viela sem saída. Os transeuntes, então, foram reduzidos a um pequeno grupo de pessoas, cujo interesse nas mercadorias dos expositores era maior do que em seu dilema pessoal, o qual tivera início no momento em que foi cercado por seis homens e obrigado a caminhar até o final da estreita rua.

Enquanto era escoltado à força, o forasteiro não conseguia deixar de pensar que, se estava ali, prestes a ser assaltado e sabe-se lá o que mais, a culpa era toda de Shakyan Pavo, que o fez expor seu abastado saco de moedas pesadas para o pagamento de dois Ciclus de Ouro por tê-lo desenhado. Em sua mente, já ligava os pontos e racionalizava onde havia errado. Certamente, num mercado grande como aquele, haveriam de ter todo tipo de olhos voltados principalmente às algibeiras de ouro, e ele sem dúvida fora visado enquanto fazia negócios, nada vantajosos para si, com aquele comerciante tagarela. Já começava a pensar que estivera sendo seguido por aquele bando desde que deixou a tenda; eles facilmente usando a multidão como disfarce.

Suor frio escorreu pela têmpora de Mu, que tenso apertou forte com ambas as mãos a algibeira de moedas presa em seu cinto de couro por debaixo da roupa, enquanto discretamente olhava ao redor na tentativa, talvez, de traçar alguma manobra de fuga. Porém, ele estava sozinho contra seis sujeitos enormes e visivelmente dispostos a não largar o ouro, literalmente.

O calor que sentiu repentinamente lhe subir para a face era uma soma do clima quente de Sei Samsara e sua terrível apreensão. Aflito ele enxugou o suor maldizendo a si mesmo por tamanha distração, porém determinado a criar alguma distração, dar meia volta e correr para o sentido oposto ao beco sem saída, mas bem nesse momento sentiu um objeto pontiagudo ser encostado em suas costas, na altura dos rins.

— Nem pense nisso — chiou uma voz grave e potente que lhe saltou das espaldas aos ouvidos — Continue andando e talvez nós te deixemos vivo e com as roupas de baixo.

Enquanto ouvia risadas abafadas, o forasteiro engoliu em seco e sentiu os músculos do corpo todo retesarem em um reflexo natural ao medo. Hesitou por um curto instante, até que preocupado, além de inconformado com o próprio descuido, começou a caminhar a passos lentos seguindo o que se assemelhava a uma pequena procissão, já que os outros homens, fechados em cerco, caminhavam em silêncio obstinado no mesmo ritmo cadenciado de seus passos, ávidos por chegar o momento em que colocariam as mãos cascudas nos ídolos de ouro que carregava em sua algibeira.

Mesmo assim, sem nenhuma perspectiva de sucesso, Mu seguia atento e alerta. Com os olhos ágeis, perscrutava todo o perímetro em volta na esperança de encontrar qualquer realidade que lhe fosse favorável à fuga, mas tudo o que via eram tentas infinitas e o beco logo à frente, cada vez mais próximo, onde uma tenda mofina à esquerda parecia vazia, pois que estava apenas encoberta por uma grande lona marrom escuro.

Ele costumava escapar, até que com certa facilidade, de situações como aquela, e não seria a primeira vez que sofreria um assalto, mas certamente era a primeira que não conseguia pensar em nada que não fosse tão estúpido quanto sair correndo, gritar por socorro ou lutar sozinho contra seis homens tão grandes quanto armários.

Resignado com aquela realidade, ele tentou o que talvez fosse a alternativa menos estúpida.

— Olha... é dinheiro que vocês querem? Eu tenho um pouco aqui. Não é muito, mas podem ficar com ele — disse, e na mesma hora mudou de ideia, achando totalmente estúpida aquela manobra. Fora, na verdade, mais impelido em querer evitar ter de entrar naquela tenda vazia com sujeitos mal-encarados fedendo a um rebanho inteiro de bisões, do que agir com o mínimo de perspicácia.

O homem com a faca, que também tinha uma cicatriz na testa em forma de estrela enrugada, chegou a abrir a boca e puxar o ar para deliberar sobre a "oferta" do forasteiro, mas a chegada repentina e inesperada de um intruso ali o fez engolir as palavras e produzir um ronco grave de descontentamento.

— Mu! Então ai está você, seu danado!

A surpresa fez todos arregalarem os olhos e olharem imediatamente para o recém chegado, incluso Mu, que ainda sentindo a ponta da faca na altura dos rins se colocou na ponta dos pés para espiar por cima das espaldas largas do homem à sua frente, que era bem mais alto e tinha uma vasta cabeleira até os ombros, além de uma barba volumosa cinza como alumínio polido.

E, mesmo assim, nem era preciso ele olhar para saber de quem se tratava, pois que reconhecera a voz de imediato.

— Pavo! — bronqueou o homem com a faca, enquanto os outros cinco já se punham em alerta.

Avançando em direção a eles com a segurança e elegância de um felino, sendo acompanhado de seu sorriso mais amistoso e dos tilintares frequentes das tornozeleiras e das dezenas de pulseiras em seus braços, Shakyan Pavo descaradamente enfiou-se entre o bando e sem cerimônia alguma puxou Mu para um abraço.

Tamanha foi a velocidade e a força com que executou a ação que os corpos dos dois se chocaram fazendo com que ambos deixassem escapar um gemido; em seguida Shaka tascou um beijo estalado na bochecha de Mu.

— Aonde estava indo? Não me ouviu te chamar? — Shaka perguntou, enquanto andando de costas trazia Mu junto consigo, o segurando firme pelos ombros, sem demora o afastando do bandido — A quanto tempo não nos vemos, seu tratante! Você vem tão pouco à Sei Samsara, e quando vem não me avisa? Que tipo de amigo você é?

— Ei! Pavo! — o homem com a faca imediatamente protestou quando os viu se afastar. Os outros fecharam-se em círculo em torno deles — Que merda está fazendo aqui? Este não é o seu setor.

Shaka parou de andar e olhou para ele.

— O setor pode não ser meu, Hagen Caolho, mas o amigo é — disse enérgico o encarando nos olhos vesgos, depois aproximou-se mais de Mu e fingiu repreende-lo: — Como se atreve a oferecer o meu dinheiro a esses homens?

Mu franziu a testa e o encarou nos olhos azuis contornados em kajal preto. A troca de olhares foi tudo o que precisava para entender o que acontecia ali. Então Shaka desceu os braços e lhe segurou firme ambas as mãos.

— Pavo, você é idiota? — disse Hagen Caolho, e nessa hora uma torrente de gargalhadas se ergueu ali.

— Ele acha que a gente é burro, chefe! — zombou o homenzarrão da cabeleira cinza.

— Some daqui, seu merdinha exibido — chiou um outro que tinha um porrete em uma das mãos, o qual ele ameaçadoramente batia repetidas vezes contra a palma da outra.

Não deixando se intimidar pelos bandoleiros, Shaka dissimulou desdém dando um longo e ruidoso suspiro. Sem soltar as mãos de Mu.

— Ah, eu devo ser idiota sim! — ele disse correndo os olhos entre eles, os percebendo lhe encararem feito bestas carniceiras — Vivo confundindo amizade com negócios... Esse meu amigo aqui, por exemplo, me deve uma fortuna, senhores! Não é, Mu? E ele vai me pagar agora mesmo. Vamos à minha tenda e...

— Saia daqui antes que eu corte a sua garganta, Pavo — bronqueou o líder dos ladrões avançado até eles, quase colando a faca novamente nas costas de Mu — Quem pensa que engana com esse seu falatório embrulhão, imbecil?

— Nossa! Mas por que tanta hostilidade gente? Nós dois queremos a mesma coisa, não é mesmo, Hagen Caolho? O ouro desse homem — disse Shaka enquanto rapidamente analisava as posições e posturas de cada um deles junto ao cenário que os cercava. Então, quando soube exatamente o que deveria fazer, apertou forte as mãos de Mu e discretamente forçou os braços dele para baixo, lhe dando um claro sinal do que esperava que ele fizesse.

Mu entendeu o recado de pronto, e quando Shaka lhe soltou as mãos tudo aconteceu tão rápido quanto um tiro de canhão.

Mu só não esperava que pudesse dar certo.

— ABAIXA!

A ordem do mercador foi executada por Mu com a rapidez e perícia de um soldado bem treinado, e no mesmo instante em que se jogava contra o chão, viu Shaka saltar sobre Hagen Caolho e o acertar com um chute certeiro, além de espantosamente forte, no queixo. O bandido tombou para trás e derramou-se no chão feito um tronco seco de carvalho.

O bando de Hagen Caolho reagiu imediatamente.

Com a mesma voracidade de um bando de hienas famintas, já com facas e porretes nas mãos, os cinco homens avançaram contra Shaka, salivando de raiva e sedentos por esfolá-lo vivo, mas este, ágil como um pássaro, usou como apoio o tronco seco que gemia desorientado estirado no chão para alcançar a lona que encobria a tenda vazia no fim do beco, e com um puxão solta-la.

Tão rápido quanto um cata-vento à mil por hora, Shaka jogou a lona sobre as cabeças dos cinco homens, os deixando temporariamente cegos e atrapalhados, mas tempo o suficiente para ganhar os segundos de vantagem que precisava para fugir dali com Mu.

— Venha, Mu! Depressa! — disse Shaka saltando no chão, puxando Mu pelo braço.

No mesmo instante em que se viu de pé, o viajante se pôs a correr, tendo a mão bem segura por Shaka, que o guiava por entre aquele labirinto de vielas estreitas e tendas abarrotadas de toda a sorte de quinquilharias, abrindo espaço na multidão. Seu coração batia frenético e acelerado, quase no mesmo ritmo das pernas, que ligeiras ora saltavam obstáculos com reflexo perfeito, ora se arrastavam tentando acompanhar a destreza absurda do outro.

Mu já começava a pensar que além de modelo vivo e comerciante picareta podia jurar que Shakyan Pavo também era artista mambembe.

— Depressa Mu! Por aqui.

A cada ordem, mais o forasteiro apertava o passo, esforçando-se em tentar acompanhar o ritmo dele e ignorando os protestos acalorados das pessoas com quem frequentemente esbarravam.

Nesse ritmo eles cruzaram esquinas a perder as contas, desceram por mofinas ladeiras, depois subiram por ruas ainda mais estreitas, e quando pensava que já teriam despistado o bando de ladrões, eis que Mu dava uma rápida olhada para trás e lá estavam eles, com sangue nos olhos e fogo nas ventas. Não tão graciosos quanto era seu salvador de cabelos loiros cheirando a flor de lótus, mas igualmente velozes e determinados. Naquela altura, já tinha quase perdido o lenço vermelho, e seus cabelos cor de lavanda dançavam no ar criando, junto ao de Shaka, um balé chamativo em meio a fuga.

Quando passaram por uma tenda onde eram vendidos produtos de limpeza, acendeu na mente de Mu uma ideia ousada que poderia lhes dar mais alguns minutos de vantagem naquela corrida. Ele viu ali uma grande bacia cheia com sabão líquido, então, com a mão livre, apanhou do bolso externo de sua bolsa de couro dois pequenos frascos de vidro com pitorescos símbolos gravados, um contendo um pó e outro um líquido. Os destampou com a boca e os atirou na bacia produzindo uma reação química imediata.

Em segundos, a bacia que antes continha sabão começou a expelir espuma efervescente feito um vulcão em erupção.

— O que foi isso? — Shaka perguntou assustado, mas sem parar de correr.

— Só uma distração. Iodeto de potássio, água oxigenada super concentrada e sabão — Mu respondeu ofegante.

Surpreso, Shaka olhou para trás e viu um mar de espuma se formar no chão e crescer feito um monstro famélico que engolia tudo à volta. Assim como ele, as pessoas se assustavam e corriam desorientadas aos gritos.

— Caramba! — ele disse rindo alto.

Mas o riso morreu do rosto de Shaka quando ele viu os homens do bando de Hagen Caolho atravessarem a espuma e mesmo aos escorregões seguirem correndo em seus encalços.

— Eles não vão desistir! — Mu gritou ofegante, já meio desnorteado devido a tantas voltas, descidas e subidas.

— Eu sei, por isso vamos pegar um atalho — respondeu Shaka correndo os olhos azuis celestes pelo infinito de tendas intrincadas até encontrar o que procurava — Venha!

Puxando Mu pela mão ele dobrou uma viela e entrou por outra ainda mais estreita. Nesse ponto era inevitável seguir correndo sem esbarrar em ninguém, mas mesmo assim eles continuaram avançando, num caminho que Mu julgou ser sem fim.

O forasteiro já estava ficando sem fôlego, e suas pernas começavam a dar sinais de peso e lentidão, quando finalmente Shaka dobrou uma esquina bifurcada pegando o cainho da esquerda. Depois de correrem por mais alguns metros, entraram em uma tenda que vendia tapeçarias trazidas dos reinos do Leste. Um homem velho calvo, e de olhos de retinas embaçadas e pálidas, estava sentando em uma cadeira de balanço fumando um cachimbo que exalava no ar um forte odor de mato.

A cadeira parou de ranger quando o homem se inclinou para frente com a fisionomia em alerta.

— É você, Pavo? — perguntou a voz pigarrenta.

— Sim, sou eu. Preciso usar a passagem — Shaka respondeu apenas. Ao seu lado, ainda segurando forte sua mão, Mu olhava para o homem na cadeira.

Era nítido que ele e Shaka se conheciam.

— Quem está com você? — o velho perguntou erguendo o queixo coberto por uma barba branca de fios ensebados amarelentos, enquanto seus olhos procuravam decifrar o vulto à poucos palmos à sua frente.

— É um amigo — Shaka respondeu já puxando Mu pela mão para os fundos da tenda.

De repente ouviram uma gargalhada troante.

— E desde quando você tem amigos, Pavo? — o velho ria, voltando a fazer a cadeira ranger e levando o cachimbo à boca. Havia percebido a respiração ofegante de ambos — De que está fugindo agora? O que você roubou dessa vez, seu ladrãozinho velhaco? Ouro? Pedras preciosas?

De frente com uma pequena porta de madeira embolorada, a qual revelou quando puxou uma das tapeçarias expostas para o lado, Shaka baixou a cabeça e deu um riso fraco. Em seguida, recuou dois passos e ficou frente à frente com Mu. Ainda segurando em sua mão, olhou diretamente nos olhos dele, que confuso com toda aquela situação não disse nada, apenas se pondo a observa-lo.

— Eu ainda não roubei, mas pretendo roubar — Shaka sussurrou aproximando-se de Mu até quase seu nariz tocar o dele — Afinal, que homem encontra o tesouro mais precioso desse mundo e não o deseja ter para si?

Mu sentiu-se gelar.

Que magia, afinal, residia no olhar daquele trambiqueiro de beleza ímpar que parecia lhe prender em uma espécie de hipnose e lhe tirava o tino? E lá estava ele novamente, sem reação, o ouvindo verbalizar toda sua má intenção para consigo e tudo o que conseguia pensar era que não havia como Shakyan Pavo lhe roubar algo que ele mesmo não lhe quisesse entregar de bom grado.

Mu bem tentou balbuciar essa intenção, mas Shaka logo afastou-se e num movimento rápido abriu a porta.

— Te devo mais essa, velho! — disse ele antes de entrar na passagem e ser envolvido pela escuridão, sempre puxando Mu consigo.

Ainda ouviam as risadas do homem quando fecharam a porta para seguir caminho; este era escuro, estreito, fedia à barro molhado, bolor e sem nenhuma passagem de ar. Felizmente, Shaka já estava familiarizado com ele, e poucos foram os acidentes ocorridos durante o percurso, durante o qual Mu nada disse.

Passados alguns minutos, Mu já se deu conta de que tinham percorrido uma longa distância, porque depois de um tempo considerável suas pernas começaram a pesar e seu caminhar tornou-se mais lento. Não podia precisar quanto tempo já estavam dentro daquele labirinto de túneis, até porque sua mente estava ocupada demais questionando a si mesmo acerca do que o levara a estar ali, naquele exato ponto. Pela manhã havia deixado seu quarto na hospedaria da cidade para continuar sua expedição ao Mercado Dourado e, talvez, comprar algumas especiarias, e agora estava caminhando no escuro, por uma passagem secreta gigantesca que o levaria sabe-se lá para onde e de mãos dadas com um homem tão bonito quanto pilantra. Certamente o mais bonito e o mais pilantra que já conhecera em toda sua vida.

Ainda assim, sentia-se capaz de ir com ele para onde quer que o levasse, embora estivesse ciente de que dava passos em direção a outra possível armadilha.

Nos últimos metros do trajeto, eles desceram alguns lances de escada aos tropeços e finalmente chegaram a uma porta. Antes de Shaka abri-la, Mu imaginou que nunca mais conseguiria arrancar de si aquele cheiro de umidade impregnado em suas roupas e cabelos, até que outro odor forte lhe capturou o olfato.

Maresia!

Aquele dia de fato parecia não parar de surpreende-lo.

Quando saíram da passagem, um novo cenário saltou aos olhos verdes arregalados de espanto do forasteiro. Ele piscou os longos cílios de um lilás quase transparente para habituar-se novamente à luz e divisou o perímetro à sua volta. Sob seus pés sentia o chão de pedra coberto por uma fina camada de areia seca.

— Onde estamos? — finalmente deu voz a seu alarde, percebendo que agora estavam em uma espécie sala vazia, cujo teto e paredes altas eram feitos de pedra, e nessas haviam várias aberturas do que, claramente, outrora foram grandes janelas. As marcas do tempo estavam impressas por toda a parte; na corrosão natural das rochas, na areia acumulada no chão, na vegetação rasteira e no musgo que se acumulava nas rachaduras.

O puxando pela mão, Shaka caminhou até uma das aberturas na parede. Olhando por ela se via o vasto horizonte coral de Sei Samsara, com as muralhas da cidade mais abaixo permeadas pela imensidão azul do oceano.

— Estamos nas ruinas da Cidade Velha — ele disse, olhando para o cenário vasto do lado de fora enquanto seu rosto belíssimo tingia-se com os tons do fim da tarde — Sei Samsara nasceu aqui... Há quem diga que essas câmaras abrigavam um feudo que fornecia mercadorias contrabandeadas trazidas dos Doze Reinos para o Mercado Dourado, antes de ele ser como você o conheceu hoje.

— Hum... daí a passagem! — exclamou Mu.

Shaka fez que sim com a cabeça.

— Por ela eles abasteceriam um tipo de mercado ilegal onde todo tipo de produtos bizarros eram oferecidos, desde iguarias com propriedades mágicas a grimórios antigos e até animais exóticos que hoje já estão extintos — disse, olhando agora para o rosto sério de Mu — Outros dizem que nesse lugar existiu um reino próspero, e que exatamente aqui ficava a morada do rei. A passagem seria uma rota de fuga em casos de guerra. Há ainda quem diga que tudo isso pertencia a um templo sagrado, mas ninguém sabe que tipo de deuses eram cultuados aqui... A verdade é que, feudo, castelo ou templo, tudo o que sobrou é isso que está vendo, apenas ruínas... Estamos seguros, não se preocupe.

Mu ouvia cada palavra sem nada dizer, admirado tanto pelas histórias de Sei Samsara, ainda que essas não passassem de lendas, quanto pelo homem que as contava, cuja pele bronzeada e os cabelos dourados eram banhados pelo sol que adentrava a câmara e que o deixava ainda mais desejável. Estranhamente, ainda segurava firme a mão dele, mesmo aquele contato não sendo mais necessário, mas porque desejava a todo custo mantê-lo.

Consumido por um desejo forte de entender o que afinal ainda fazia ali, e sem a menor vontade de ir embora, Mu olhou fundo nos olhos azuis enigmáticos de Shaka, então a pergunta sussurrada escapou de seus lábios entreabertos.

— Por que?

Shakyan Pavo se viu surpreendido pelo questionamento dele, porém mais ansioso ainda por responde-lo.

— Por que? — repetiu a pergunta, e com um sorriso largo que expunha os dentes perfeitos branquíssimos balançou a cabeça junto dos ombros jogando as longas madeixas loiras para trás das costas, produzindo uma sinfonia de tilintares, e conforme se mexia, com a malícia sinuosa de uma serpente, trouxe a mão dele para perto de seu rosto e lentamente começou a beijar-lhe os dedos, um a um — Essa pergunta sucinta e tímida pode ter várias respostas. Qual delas você deseja saber?

Sem perceber que prendia o ar, com o rosto corado o forasteiro experimentava em êxtase o toque suave e lascivo da boca rosada em seus dedos tatuados, até que não se contendo contornou os lábios dele com a ponta do indicador.

— Todas — disse com um ofego, sentindo o coração palpitar — Por que foi atrás de mim?... Por que me ajudou?... Por que me trouxe aqui? — "para me seduzir e confundir com cada gesto seu?", completou mentalmente antes de recolher a mão e quebrar contato. Por mais envolvido que estivesse por aquele homem, seu senso de autopreservação o impelia a recuar — Não me tome por tolo, senhor Pavo. Já me ficou claro o quão golpista o senhor é quando ouvi da boca dos meus algozes que "Aquele não era o seu setor"! Sei que sou mais uma de suas vítimas. No entanto...

Shaka estreitou os olhos e o divisou instigado.

— No entanto? — perguntou mordendo os lábios.

— No entanto, sinto que não é o meu ouro o que você quer — disse Mu.

— Ah! Mas não é mesmo! — ele respondeu com um sorriso espontâneo, então começou a caminhar a passos lentos em torno dele, e conforme andava, batia com vigor os pés no chão fazendo cantar as dezenas de minúsculos guizos das tornozeleiras em seus pés — Ouro eu consigo em qualquer lugar... a qualquer hora.

— Continua se negando a me responder... — Mu protestou com um suspiro, enquanto seus olhos verdes cativos seguiam cada movimento dele e seus ouvidos pareciam surdos a qualquer outro som que não fosse o dos guizos em seus tornozelos.

Ousado, no mesmo tempo em que parecia se exibir para Mu, ao passar por suas costas Shakyan Pavo puxou-lhe uma mecha dos cabelos cor de lavanda para fora do lenço vermelho em torno do pescoço e a trouxe até o nariz, aspirando forte o perfume dos fios sedosos. Inebriou-se do odor dele até sentir sua respiração ficar presa na garganta e um frisson lhe percorrer o corpo feito corrente elétrica.

— Não lhe é óbvio? — questionou ofegante, já de frente para ele novamente, com seus olhos faiscantes a encararem os dele com a firmeza de um rochedo — Eu fui atrás de você porque quero muito mais que as suas moedas de ouro e os seus desenhos, Hamal Mummiah, esteja certo disso — mordeu os próprios lábios para não avançar nos dele; ainda o sentia arredio e desconfiado, e não podia arriscar ser rejeitado — O resto não é nada além do que você mesmo já viu. E a prova de que já sabe o suficiente sobre mim, é que se sente à vontade para afirmar que sou um golpista.

— E não é? — Mu perguntou não conseguindo segurar o riso.

Shaka riu junto dele, depois voltou a caminhar deixando cair o manto laranja por um dos ombros quando balançou a cabeça fazendo dançar os cabelos longos com o vento que entrava por uma das aberturas na parede.

— Depende do ponto de vista. Ele pode ser ruim, ou pode ser bom — ele disse direcionando um olhar cheio de malícia para o viajante — As tatuagens em suas mãos, por exemplo — apontou para as mãos dele.

Mu hesitou por um instante, sem deixar de observa-lo com atenção.

— O que tem elas? — perguntou.

— Essas insígnias tanto podem ditar terríveis maldições, quanto belas preces... Já que me são desconhecidas, o que você disser para mim acerca de seu significado eu irei acreditar. Mas, se fizer mistério quanto a elas, automaticamente estará me dando o direito de pensar o que quiser, de decidir por mim mesmo o que elas são — novamente ficou de frente para ele a uma distância perigosamente curta — Eu te mostrei quem eu sou. Um comerciante, não tão honesto, admito, que ganha a vida no Mercado expondo a figura e joias de valor contestável... E você, Mu, quem é? O que veio fazer em Sei Samsara? Por que procura rochas celestes?

Mu fixou seus olhos nos dele, incapaz de desviar.

— Agora é você quem faz perguntas demais — disse, e sorriu por um instante sentindo a respiração cada vez mais acelerada.

A razão de Mu lhe gritava para que fosse embora dali e desse por encerrado aquele episódio pitoresco de sua viagem ao reino de Khan, em contrapartida, sua alma e seu instinto lhe sussurravam que, talvez, tivesse esbarrado com um mistério maior do que aqueles escondidos nas fórmulas raras da alquimia com as quais tão bem sabia lidar. E sendo ele quem era, naturalmente curioso e destemido, sabia que não conseguiria recusar o evidente convite que o destino lhe fazia para decifrar Shakyan Pavo.

— Está bem — disse Mu, então fitou o rosto dele por um breve instante antes de continuar: — Você me deu meias respostas, eu então me reservo o direito de te dar meias verdades sobre quem eu sou. Troca equivalente. Nada mais justo sob as leis da alquimia que rege tudo em minha vida.

A curiosidade e surpresa ficaram evidentes na fisionomia de Shaka, que viu Mu se afastar alguns passos, enquanto lentamente desenrolava o lenço vermelho envolto em seu pescoço. O movimento lento e cauteloso era feito sem desviar o olhar dos belos olhos azuis que o encaravam sérios e interessados, acompanhando cada ação sem nem ao menos piscar. Quando o lenço caiu inerte no chão, o pescoço, e parte do colo do forasteiro, ficaram totalmente expostos, e por toda a pele branquíssima se podia ver desenhos em tinta negra que compunham uma mistura perfeitamente simétrica e artística de números, figuras geométricas, símbolos e enigmas.

— A busca pelas rochas celestes foi o que me levou a deixar o meu reino, além da grande Muralha de Cristal, para desbravar os Doze Reinos em uma viagem ainda sem previsão de volta — Mu continuou, agora levantando as mangas das longas e pesadas roupas que vestia para expor os antebraços, também cobertor por tatuagens que, definitivamente, não se limitavam apenas àquela região — Sendo assim, senhor Shakyan Pavo, respondendo às suas perguntas, é isso que estou fazendo em Sei Samsara. Estou atrás de rochas celestes porque quero delas o que todo alquimista quer... O raríssimo e poderoso pó de estrelas.

Os olhos do mercador percorriam atraídos e deslumbrados cada centímetro da pele exposta, enquanto ele tentava, em vão, decifrar os muitos símbolos impressos nela.

— Um alquimista do Norte! De além da muralha! — fez Shaka arqueando as sobrancelhas e levantado o olhar para os olhos de Mu — Eu logo imaginei que uma criatura tão exótica só poderia mesmo vir de algum reino muito distante daqui... Então é assim que vocês são! Bem diferente dos boticários metidos a besta de Khan! — sorriu, verdadeiramente entusiasmado, pois que os grandiosos alquimistas do Norte eram quase um folclore em terras do Sul.

Mu ser um alquimista justificava seu conhecimento apurado sobre pedras preciosas, também a "magica" do vulcão de espuma, na fuga do mercado, e as tatuagens. Desse modo, como não podia deixar de ser, fascinado Shaka inclinou-se na direção dele e sem qualquer cerimônia tocou-lhe o peito, contornando com a ponta dos dedos o desenho de um triangulo dentro de um círculo permeado por formas sinuosas que lembravam o aspecto de uma flor, mas que quando se olhava bem de perto percebia-se não se tratarem de pétalas, mas de algum tipo de inscrição ou sequência numérica, para ele, sem nenhuma lógica.

— Incrível!... — Shaka perguntou levantando os olhos para ele — E como é que se extrai esse... esse pó de estrelas das rochas celestes?

Mu olhou firme nos olhos de Shaka e com um movimento preciso e vigoroso segurou forte a mão que lhe tocava o peito.

Não permitiu qualquer avanço dos dedos curiosos dele, mas também não o repeliu.

— Disse que lhe daria apenas meias verdades — respondeu Mu segurando forte o punho dele — Você e eu fizemos uma troca equivalente. Isso é tudo o que saberá de mim com o que me deu sobre você, Shakyan Pavo.

Shaka curvou os dedos e apertou a carne firme do peito do alquimista, depois, com um sorriso malicioso, colou seu corpo ao dele numa ação lenta e ousada.

— Seu coração está batendo tão rápido... tão forte — Shaka sussurrou. Seus lábios quase encostando nos de Mu, que em momento algum se intimidou ou recuou, permitindo o contato, enquanto o encarava nos olhos azuis já quase sem fôlego — Eu acho que gostei dessa tal troca equivalente... Me diga, Mu, o que eu conseguiria de você se te desse mais?

— Mais? — Mu o questionou, um pouco confuso. Era certo que sua confusão também se dava devido à adrenalina daquele contato tão próximo com o outro — Mais do que?... Mais respostas? Mais rochas celestes? Mais...

— Mais de mim — esclareceu Shaka antes que ele completasse a frase, depois, em resposta a um desejo urgente de seu corpo, o beijou. De início suave e delicadamente, atento à maneira como Mu reagia e avançando apenas até o ponto que lhe fosse permitido, depois com paixão e volúpia, como desejou desde o primeiro momento que o viu.

Já completamente preso aos encantos de Shakyan Pavo, Mu correspondia com lascívia e livre de pudores.

Não havia mais como negar.

Mu agora tinha total consciência de que também estivera esperando por aquele beijo desde o encontro no Mercado Dourado.

E se a intenção de Shaka fosse realmente lhe prender em uma armadilha de sedução, então já declarava o plano dele bem sucedido.

Entre arquejos e gemidos sufocados, Mu soltou a mão de Shaka permitindo agora que ele o tocasse deliberadamente, o que aconteceu de imediato.

Despudoradamente, o comerciante exibido subiu a mão pelo peito do alquimista, alcançou-lhe o pescoço e com ela alojada atrás da nuca arranhou de leve a pele tingida pela lua, a sentindo arrepiar instantaneamente.

— Ah... que feitiço é esse que você possui que me fez desejá-lo desde o primeiro momento que o vi? — Shaka sussurrou na boca dele com um suspiro convulso, delirando ao percebe-lo completamente entregue quando segurou seu rosto para encaixar melhor o beijo.

E o que começou como um beijo suave e comedido, em instantes tornou-se pura luxuria. Seus corpos, incendiados de desejo, roubavam-lhes o fôlego, e os corações agitados palpitavam ruidosos dentro dos peitos febris.

Anseio mútuo. Prazer compartilhado. A formula exata da troca equivalente.

E assim como era na alquimia, a reação em cadeia não podia mais ser contida.

Mu sentia-se tão envolvido por aquele homem, por seus toques, por seu beijo e seu poder enigmático, quase místico, de reduzir sua razão à uma espiral insana de emoções conflitantes que mal se dera conta de que já estava quase o deixando nu. Ele também já lhe puxava afoito as roupas, abrindo-lhe a camisa e mergulhando ambas as mãos em seu peito alvo tatuado.

— Hum... Shaka... — o viajante gemeu de olhos fechados, deixando-se levar por ele como um naufrago à deriva é levado pelo balanço do mar, até sentir suas costas baterem contra a parede áspera de pedra.

As rachaduras traziam algum desconforto para Mu, especialmente porque Shaka usava o próprio corpo para mantê-lo preso ali, entre ele e a rocha, enquanto suas mãos afoitas o tocavam de um modo tão obsceno quanto delicioso.

Mu considerava uma loucura o que estava fazendo. Oh, sim! Com toda a certeza era uma loucura. No entanto, em momento algum cogitou parar ou mesmo pedir a ele que se afastasse. Ansiava, verdadeiramente, por descobrir até onde aquele mercador pilantra e tagarela o levaria. Não que estivesse à mercê dele, pelo contrário, suas mãos, por vontade própria, metiam-se afoitas por debaixo do manto laranja e lhe agarravam com vigor libidinoso as nádegas nuas, apalpando a carne, deleitando-se com as formas perfeitas, enquanto experimentava um frisson alucinante correr por dentro de seu corpo todo.

Shaka por sua vez, já descia as mãos para a cintura de Mu buscando desafivelar o cinto de couro que ele usava, doido por senti-lo sem o escudo dos tecidos grossos de linho. Desejou aquele homem desde o primeiro momento em que seus destinos se cruzaram e seu instinto lhe fez ter certeza de que o teria. Por isso, ansiava por mergulhar no calor incandescente daquele corpo o quanto antes, inebriar-se cada vez mais com o odor viril que exalava dele, enquanto suas mãos trabalhavam ligeiras empenhadas em livra-lo das calças para agarrar-lhe o tão almejado sexo, o qual já sentia firme como rocha contra o seu.

— Já esteve com outro homem e foi até o fim? — Shaka sussurrou a pergunta enquanto sua boca atacava com beijos sequiosos o pescoço quente e pulsante de Mu.

— Não, mas... não vejo problema algum... — Mu respondeu, ligeiramente acanhado com a pergunta, mas sem qualquer receio ou temor — Há uma primeira vez para tudo.

Embora nunca estivera antes com outro homem, agora sentia, desesperadamente, que precisava descobrir tudo o que aquela nova experiência poderia lhe trazer, tudo o que aquele falsário canastrão tinha a lhe proporcionar, porque se apenas o beijo dele já o punha louco, imaginava que o sexo deveria ser inesquecível.

Aquela resposta era só o que Shaka precisava ouvir para avançar, mas eis que de repente, no momento em que abriu os olhos quando ouviu Mu gemer languido seu nome, surpreendeu-se ao ver o sol quase se pondo.

Shaka sentiu seu corpo enrijecer na exata hora em que a explosão em tons de coral e rosa forte que tingiam o horizonte derramou-se em seu rosto o pondo em alerta imediato.

Com força vigorosa, seus dedos apertaram a carne de Mu, e seu corpo, febril de desejo, colou-se ainda mais ao dele, como se unidos por forte magnetismo.

Não queria separar-se. Não queria ir embora.

Fechou os olhos contraindo firme as pálpebras. Talvez assim não visse os raios corais do pôr do sol e não sentisse o chamado.

Desejou com toda sua força que ao menos dessa vez fosse diferente.

Desejou ficar com Mu ao cair da noite.

Porém, mais forte que seu desejo era sempre o chamado da Natureza.

— Sinto muito... — ele disse de repente, e com uma determinação espantosa, porém nada satisfatória, segurou Mu pelos braços cessando as carícias e beijos, depois afastou-se recuando alguns passos — Eu preciso ir.

— O... que? — Mu perguntou incrédulo e alarmado.

Fora tão pego de surpresa que mal se mexera para alinhar os cabelos bagunçados ou as roupas descompostas já abertas, ficando ainda com as costas coladas na parede de pedra.

— Eu preciso mesmo ir — Shaka continuou se afastando.

— Como assim, precisa ir? — ofegante e com o corpo em chamas, Mu olhava para Shaka com um semblante alarmado e irritadiço. Não. Aquele patife não poderia estar fazendo aquilo. Não mesmo! — Precisa ir para onde? Não está falando sério, está?

Shaka pigarreou tentando disfarçar o embaraço, enquanto apressado já ajeitava o manto laranja em seu corpo, encontrando certa dificuldade em disfarçar a ereção proeminente sob ele.

Discretamente, conferiu a posição do sol com um olhar de soslaio pela abertura na parede, conferindo se haveria ao menos tempo para uma breve despedida.

— Então... eu deixei a minha banca sozinha sob os cuidados do meu jovem ajudante, mas eu me lembrei que ele me pediu para liberá-lo até o sol se pôr, porque... porque tem um compromisso com o pai doente... Ufa! — deu um suspiro longo jogando os cabelos para trás dos ombros, abanando-se com as mãos — Que tarde quente fez hoje, não?

Com os olhos arregalados e o rosto lívido Mu o interrompeu:

— Isso é mais algum de seus truques, Shakyan Pavo? — estava deveras irritado e até um tanto ofendido — Está brincando comigo?

— NÃO! — Shaka respondeu com um grito e apressado foi até ele — Ouça, por favor, Mu. Não sei como não fazer parecer que isso é uma fuga, mas tem que acreditar em mim... — fez uma breve pausa e num gesto afoito segurou o rosto dele com ambas as mãos — Tudo que eu mais queria era que meus pés criassem raízes aqui, agora, e então a noite seria pequena para nós, para abrigar os beijos que anseio dar no teu corpo inteiro, mas...

Com a mesma afoiteza Mu pousou as mãos sobre as dele, e sem acreditar no que julgou ser uma mentira deslavada, fitou as íris azuis procurando nelas qualquer centelha de verdade. Foi então que percebeu nelas uma urgência real, um desespero genuíno.

Contudo, sua própria urgência também lhe falava mais alto.

— Não vá — rogou a Shaka sem nenhum orgulho, segurando-lhe as mãos — Não me deixe...

O pedido sussurrado atingiu Shakyan Pavo feito flecha certeira envenenada.

Um ardor consumiu-lhe o peito, e sem poder resistir ao ímpeto de beija-lo assim o fez uma vez mais, tomando-lhe a boca num beijo profundo, ganancioso, mas que foi interrompido logo que os últimos raios do sol que tingiam a parte mais alta daquelas ruinas se apagaram.

— Fique comigo essa noite — rogou sôfrego de paixão o alquimista.

— Ah... meu belo Mu! Não me peça o impossível — Shaka lamentou encostando sua testa na dele, então sem mais delongas novamente se afastou andando de costas até uma das aberturas na parede, enquanto mantinha os olhos fixos aos dele — Amanhã não vá ao mercado. Pode ser perigoso... Quando o sol estiver a pino, venha para cá. Venha nessas ruinas... Eu o estarei esperando aqui.

Confuso e ainda sentindo-se meio que atordoado com tudo aquilo, Mu tencionou correr até ele, mas Shaka foi mais rápido e saltou por sobre a abertura, já correndo para o outro lado.

— Ei! Shaka! — o alquimista chamou apoiando ambas as mãos no parapeito.

Mu só teve tempo de ver os cabelos loiros dançando, sacudidos pelo vento forte do litoral, até ele desaparecer na penumbra das ruinas.

No horizonte o mar engolia por completo a imensa bola de fogo no céu, e agora ali sozinho Mu dava-se conta de que em poucos minutos a noite encobriria tudo com seu manto negro salpicado de estrelas.

Estava a quilômetros de distância da cidade, no alto de uma construção abandonada da qual não fazia ideia de como sair, e certamente no escuro; além de difícil seria assustador achar o caminho seguro de volta à hospedaria.

— Merda! — praguejou, ainda sentindo o corpo excitado e a mente confusa — O que estou fazendo aqui?... Eu só posso ter ficado louco!... Maldito vigarista safado. Você me paga, Shakyan Pavo, seu picareta lindo e... Argh! Merda!

Mu arrumou as roupas apressado e contrariado, enquanto refletia consigo mesmo.

Nada do que acontecera naquele dia deveria de fato ter acontecido, especialmente seu envolvimento com Shakyan Pavo, o qual julgava ter sido fruto de um óbvio surto de insanidade temporária, pois que era nítido que aquele tagarela embrulhão dos cabelos de ouro e pele cor de bronze polido significava problema.

E de ciladas Mu queria distância.

Ainda que essa cilada fosse alta, forte, belíssima e possuísse os olhos azuis mais incríveis e enigmáticos que já vira em toda sua vida.


	4. A corte

A noite já se via avançada do céu de Sei Samsara.

Em um dos nobres distritos mais afastados, às margens da cidade, num reduto reservado aos viajantes uma hospedaria luxuosa fora erguida para abrigar os ricos mercantes que vinham de todos os cantos dos Sete Reinos desfrutar das belezas e prazeres da joia do reino de Kahn, o Mercado Dourado; uma fachada perfeita para manter distantes os olhos dos curiosos, já que o lugar era na verdade mais um dos tantos refúgios espalhados pelo mundo que servia de guarita para magos e alquimistas que desbravavam os reinos em busca de toda a sorte de encantos. Um lugar discreto e acolhedor para aqueles que vinham de terras longínquas, como as do Norte.

Quem olhasse para a fachada do antigo sobrado não via nada além de uma construção em alvenaria, no entanto, por dentro, para se chegar aos cômodos reservados aos "hospedes especiais" era preciso percorrer uma série de passagens ocultas e labirintos de confundir até o raciocínio mais astuto. Tanto zelo e precaução se faziam necessários, pois que muitos eram os segredos e mistérios que carregavam em suas algibeiras e grimórios aqueles que ali chegavam.

No final de um corredor estreito e iluminado por lampiões presos às paredes, atrás de uma porta de madeira rústica no térreo, portanto bem longe da movimentação dos quartos que serviam aos hospedes comuns, apenas mercadores e simples visitantes, o exausto viajante de além da Muralha de Cristal finalmente conseguia descansar.

Chegar àquele quarto naquela noite tinha sido uma tarefa hercúlea para Mu. Além de perigosa, sua jornada desde as ruínas antigas da cidade até ali tinha praticamente lhe exaurido todas as forças. Levou horas em meio à escuridão e o vento desconcertante, que soprava ruidoso nas ruínas à beira mar, até conseguir se esgueirar por um caminho estreito e finalmente alcançar a estrada, a qual imaginou ser o caminho de volta ao centro de Sei Samsara, e depois mais um longo tempo para encontrar uma rota segura até a hospedaria, afinal, era na escuridão e silêncio da noite que ladinos e bandidos procuravam por vítimas, e ele não seria feito de alvo novamente. Sentiu frio, fome, medo, raiva... muita raiva. A cada inseto que lhe zunia aos ouvidos enquanto se arrastava pelas vielas, ou formiga que lhe mordia por debaixo da roupa, ele maldizia o infortunado momento em que seu caminho tinha cruzado com o de Shakyan Pavo, o único culpado por estar naquela situação, além de o deixar literalmente de calças na mão.

Que loucura havia cometido! Onde é que estava com a cabeça?

Tivera a sorte de chegar inteiro, ao menos.

Depois de comer e tomar um bom banho, e de alguns minutos sentado à mesa à luz de uma lamparina a óleo recobrando o fôlego, as forças e o juízo, ainda muito cansado e irritado para conseguir dormir, Mu passou a avaliar o seu dia, seus ganhos e prejuízos. Vestido apenas com calças confortáveis de dormir, ele tirou de dentro da maleta que trouxera na viagem consigo um frasco pequeno de vidro contendo um líquido marrom escuro de cheiro muito forte, o embebeu num trapo de linho e passou sobre os pequenos ferimentos que adquirira tanto na fuga dos ladrões no mercado quanto em seu retorno perigoso à hospedaria.

— Ai! Hmm... merda. Isso arde!

Aquele dia insano tinha lhe deixado marcas não apenas pelo corpo... Suspirou irritando recordando-se das palavras embebidas em malícia que Shakyan Pavo lhe dissera nas ruínas, e acometido por um repentino arrepio chacoalhou severamente a cabeça como que para enxota-las para longe, então focando em algo bem mais concreto e importante avaliou os esfolados na pele. Felizmente nenhum deles lhe danificou severamente seu bem mais valioso, as preciosas tatuagens.

— Que dia! — resmungou esgotado enquanto retornava o líquido que usou para os curativos à maleta.

Teria sido melhor se tivesse ficado na hospedaria estudando as fórmulas que trouxera; ou que nunca tivesse ido tomar água naquela fonte, na praça do Mercado Dourado, dessa forma não o teria visto, não o teria desenhado, não o teria desejado...

Era nisso que pensava enquanto se deitava na cama e tentava dormir, mas parecia que aquele mercador embusteiro tinha mesmo o dom de lhe tirar a paz. Quando fechou os olhos ele estava lá, lindo, olhando para si com aqueles olhos azuis arrebatadoramente sedutores, lhe sorrindo com aqueles lábios que gotejavam lascívia, impregnando todo seu ser com aquele cheiro inebriante de flor de lótus... completamente nu, seduzindo até sua alma!

— Que merda está acontecendo comigo? — resmungou levantando-se da cama, agastado, inconformado, então aproveitou-se da insônia para tratar de ocupar seus pensamentos com outra coisa que não fosse Shakyan Pavo.

Mas Mu não foi para muito longe daquilo que o consumia. De volta à mesa, ele abriu a algibeira e dela retirou a rocha celeste que conseguira com o Shaka, então sob a luz de uma candeia, e munido de seu poderoso jogo de lupas, começou a avaliar o artefato. Ficou fascinado pelas ranhuras e minúsculas fissuras. Partículas exíguas de um material translúcido e muito brilhante pareciam estar aderidas ao mineral de cor escura que compunha a rocha, e isso era um forte indício de que estava muito próximo do que realmente viera procurar ali, em Sei Samsara.

Mas a questão é que tudo indicava que havia encontrado muito mais do que fora procurar.

Mesmo concentrado, mesmo com a mente fervilhando em possibilidades, cálculos e fórmulas alquímicas que poderia aplicar àquela descoberta, tinha a sensação de estar sentindo o cheiro dele, e como um eco vindo do além ouvia o tilintar das joias em seus pulsos e tornozelos, forte, em volume cada vez mais alto, e se repetindo, se repetindo...

— ARGH! — o grito veio quando furou o dedo com a espátula pontiaguda que usava para raspar e perfurar a rocha — Merda! Merda! Merda!... Mas o que está acontecendo comigo?

Aquele pequeno incidente colocou o alquimista em alerta, não pela gravidade, mas porque enfim ele constatou que não conseguia parar de pensar no mercador.

Nunca um encontro frustrado o tinha deixado antes em tamanha consumação. No entanto, ele se perguntava como poderia frustrar-se por algo que nem sequer havia desejado.

Não havia desejado Shakyan Pavo?

A quem ele queria enganar?

Consumido em autoanálises irrisórias, não notou quando a criatura pousou no parapeito da pequena sacada, mesmo seu pouso sendo desajeitado e demasiado barulhento.

Os voos de longa distância não eram seu forte, mas naquela noite ela havia revoado bem mais quilômetros do que o habitual, numa carreira difícil e custosa.

Por isso parecia cansada.

O peito largo e branco tal qual a neve no cume mais alto da montanha, subia e descia acelerado. Arfava, muda, atenta.

Com as longas garras em forma de foice cravadas no beiral de madeira ela sentia-se segura para esticar o alongado pescoço emplumado e espreitar o homem dentro do quarto; assim mesmo, sem muita graça ou perfeita cognição, balançando-se toda de um lado para o outro, depois para frente e para trás, em busca do ângulo perfeito. A cabeça trépida movia-se ainda mais rápido fazendo tremelicar o caprichoso topete de penas brancas como leite.

Um bailar bem mais lento e elegante tinha a cortina de tecido fino do lado de dentro do quarto; o único véu que a separava de seu objeto de desejo.

Feito dois perfeitos círculos de fogo, os olhos escarlates da criatura acompanhavam concentrados cada movimento do homem dentro do quarto. Assim, eles o viram buscar algo dentro da bolsa para estancar o sangue que lhe escorria do dedo e depois o acompanharam se sentar na beirada da cama. Passou algum tempo nessa contemplação muda, até que o pescoço longo projetou-se o mais que pôde para trás e enchendo os pulmões com o ar puro da noite ela o chamou.

No silêncio entranhado o canto soou macabro, especialmente aos ouvidos do alquimista, que como se tivesse sido atingido por um raio sofreu um sobressalto e com o susto sentiu o coração disparar e os pelos do corpo eriçarem-se. Olhou imediatamente para a sacada.

Então o gorjeio funesto seguiu sem pausa, agudo, medonho, constante.

Na mente do alquimista uma lembrança veio à tona. Já o tinha ouvido antes, quando se banhara no lago da clareira na pequena mata atrás da hospedaria por onde tinha se aventurado na noite anterior; e como da primeira vez, este agora também lhe soara horripilante e agourento, porém inusitadamente mais alto e terrível, arrancando todo o calor de seu sangue e lhe fazendo gelar até a alma. Mas, diferente da noite anterior, agora podia ver, ainda que por detrás do bailar da cortina, a criatura que o emitia.

Não era um demônio ou gênio recém escapado de alguma prisão fantástica, como havia sussurrado em seu ouvido o seu próprio imaginário, mas tão somente uma... ave.

Esta, impaciente e indômita, com o bico pontudo apontado para o céu tinha pressa. Por que tanta demora em lhe atender o chamado? Não estaria sendo clara o suficiente em suas intenções? Já fora melhor nisso...

Então, tomado pela curiosidade ímpar que somente os amantes do saber possuem, o alquimista abandonou os itens de primeiros socorros sobre a cama e pé ante pé caminhou lentamente em direção a criatura. Com cuidado, como se temesse que sua presença fosse percebida — desconhecendo completamente os anseios do seu visitante ilustre — ele abriu a cortina, atravessou o batente e reconheceu a ave como sendo uma daquelas que vira no Mercado Dourado, da espécie que abria a cauda em leque.

Um grande e desajeitado... pavão?

Sim, era esse o nome, ele se lembrava claramente.

Entretanto, aquele pavão era diferente dos que vira. Suas penas eram inteiramente brancas. Não havia uma só mácula de outra cor que fosse em sua composição, a despeito dos olhos, vermelhos como o sangue vivo. Jamais se vira diante de uma criatura de tamanha beleza e majestade como aquela, e não fosse devido à comoção e fascínio que o tomara ao olhar para ela podia jurar que sob a luz do luar o pavão lhe parecia brilhar.

Era como se, tal como a lua, suas penas nevadas refletissem a luz do sol.

Vitorioso em seu primeiro intento, e como se tivesse consciência de estar sendo observado com tamanho embevecimento, o pavão parou de cantar e espichou as enormes asas brancas. Sua envergadura era poderosa o suficiente para fazer dançar os cabelos lavanda do alquimista, que diante de sua imponência mal se mexeu.

Então, virando para o lado a pequena cabeça coroada o pavão olhou para Mu, e Mu olhou de volta para o pavão.

Nem homem, nem ave, se deram conta, mas ambos prendiam o ar dentro dos pulmões enquanto viviam aquele pequeno instante mágico.

Os olhos vermelhos do pavão encaravam com intensidade hipnotizante e de tal forma convicta os verdes do alquimista, que quando se deu por si já estava a apenas dois palmos de distância dele. Nem se dera conta de seus passos.

Sem conseguir desviar os olhos do círculo de fogo, e como se fosse atraído por uma força misteriosa aquém de seu controle ou vontade, Mu esticou o braço e tencionou tocá-lo.

Mas o pavão queria mais que isso. Mais que simples toques, mais que puro encanto.

Antes de se deixar ser tocado ele alçou um voo desajeitado e pousou desengonçado no chão, do lado de fora da hospedaria.

Surpreendido Mu debruçou-se no parapeito para olha-lo lá embaixo.

Certo de que agora tinha cativo o interesse do homem, o pavão encheu novamente o peito de ar e cantou mais uma ou duas vezes antes de preparar-se para seu número principal, então eriçou as penas brancas do peito e das asas e reunindo todo empenho de que fora capaz — já que não podia se dar ao luxo de falhar — abriu a cauda em leque e tremeluziu, orgulhoso, os inúmeros ocelos exuberantes, dando início à dança.

Tantos foram os reinos pelos quais passara, tantas as terras que desbravara, tantos os encantos e maravilhas que seus olhos viram, mas ele estava certo de que beleza nenhuma se igualava ou sobressaia àquela. Talvez tal esplendor tivera sido dado àquela ave para compensar o canto horrendo e o desajeito no voo, ele pensou.

Iluminadas pelo luar, as centenas de olhos na ponta de cada pena da cauda trépida pareciam olhar todos para si desejando dominá-lo, encanta-lo. Estaria louco ou aquele pavão o estava querendo seduzir? Era aquele bailar algum tipo de corte? Mu não sabia o suficiente, mas tinha suas deduções, mesmo assim, isso pouco importava, ele era lindo, mágico, hipnotizante, e só desejava que o espetáculo continuasse. Por isso, sem pensar muito, e com medo de perder tão rara oportunidade, saltou por sobre o parapeito e novamente aproximou-se dele. Caso tivesse em condições de ser racional e ponderado, teria pego seu diário de notas para desenha-lo, assim teria uma recordação daquele encontro inusitado, mas já em solo temeu voltar ao quarto e perde-lo de vista.

Com cuidado, Mu agachou-se ao lado do pavão, lento e silencioso a fim de não assusta-lo. Ficaria frustrado caso ele se incomodasse com sua presença e fosse embora.

Quão ingênuo!

O pavão estava justamente onde queria estar.

Cada passo do alquimista para mais perto era celebrado com um novo gorjeio dissonante e um novo agito das penas e da cauda fabulosa. Agora andando em torno de seu belo alvo, a criatura executava sua dança repetidas e repetidas vezes, num empenho que beirava à perfeição. Seu estímulo vinha dos olhos verdes brilhantes vidrados em si, da boca entreaberta desenhada por um sorriso de puro encanto, dos cabelos lavanda que lembravam-lhe os cachos da sua Glicínia, onde passava as noites solitárias, da pele alva que exalava um odor tão agradável a si que o fazia cada vez mais impelido a continuar aquela corte, agitando-se, cantando, seduzindo, até que percebeu o alquimista tocar-lhe gentilmente a coroa de penas sobre a cabeça.

Um toque suave, receoso, com a ponta dos dedos curiosos. Um afago inocente.

Dessa vez o pavão não apenas permitiu o toque como projetando o pescoço longo para frente abriu o bico e pinçou alguns fios de cabelo cor de lavanda, então abaixou a cauda e dedicou-se apenas a desfrutar daquele encontro. Atiçado, esfregava a cabeça coroada no pescoço quente e nas madeixas úmidas, emitindo um chiado forte que lhe nascia da garganta.

— Quem diria... Você é dócil! — o alquimista murmurou surpreso e aprazido, enquanto acariciava-lhe o pescoço longo e emplumado — Não é possível... uma ave tão rara e bela, amigável assim... você deve ter um dono.

Afrontado por aquela conclusão leviana, já que era livre como o pensamento, o pavão chacoalhou a cabeça frenético e crispando as penas empurrou com o bico a mão do alquimista, que sarapantado com o gesto arregalou os olhos e recolheu os dedos ao próprio peito.

Teria passado dos limites? Mu pensou.

Mas quais seriam os limites de um pavão branco que no meio da noite veio cantar na sacada de seu quarto e em seguida claramente o convidou para assistir sua corte?

Mu, que tanta facilidade tinha para desvendar os mistérios do mundo, aquele era o segundo que Sei Samsara lhe estendia em um único dia, e que julgava ser incapaz de sequer encontrar o fio da meada.

O primeiro era Shakyan Pavo.

E exatamente como o belo comerciante de olhos azuis celeste fizera no Mercado, o pavão parecia exigir sua total atenção, não lhe dando espaço nem para os próprios pensamentos. Rodopiava e chacoalhava as penas brancas ciscando o chão arenoso com as garras; meio desajeitado, porém majestosamente belo, e cada movimento dele lhe soava tão hipnótico que quando percebeu já o seguia por uma pequena trilha na mata como estava: seminu, descalço e com os cabelos molhados do banho.

Tinha que parar de seguir desconhecidos daquela forma...

De salto em salto, de giro em giro, em pequenos carreirões ou voos baixos, sempre olhando para trás para certificar-se de que o alquimista o seguia, logo o pavão chegou à clareira onde residia sua Glicínia e o lago onde Mu tinha se banhado na noite anterior. Com um salto desengonçado pousou sobre uma das tantas grandes pedras que circundavam a água cristalina e novamente abrindo a cauda em leque esperou pelo seu acompanhante, que surpreendeu-se ao perceber para onde ele o havia guiado.

Atendendo ao chamado, Mu caminhou até o pavão e sentou-se ao pé da frondosa árvore florida. Descansando as costas no tronco, agora assistia hipnotizado ao seu balé gracioso, que naquele cenário pareceu-lhe ainda mais fantástico.

Diferente da noite anterior, quando suas medições estelares e buscas o levaram até ali, tudo dessa vez pareceu-lhe diferente, mágico. Os cachos lilases que pendiam da Glicínia tinham um perfume doce inebriante, a água cristalina do lago parecia cantar quando tocada pelo vento, o pavão...

Ah! O pavão!

— Então era você ontem — disse Mu. Os olhos verdes fixos aos círculos de fogo em meio à nevoa branca de penas crispadas — O seu canto me assustou, sabia?

Ele tinha consciência de que falava deliberadamente com uma ave, e baixando a cabeça por um momento esfregou os olhos cansados e riu.

— Eu acho que invadi o seu espaço, não é mesmo? Você vive aqui?... Me desculpe por ontem... — voltou a olhar para ele e lhe estendeu a mão.

Mu não pôde deixar de se surpreender quando o viu fechar a cauda e rapidamente saltar para junto de si, então ele esfregou a coroa de penas em sua palma e depois bateu os pés no chão dando giros agitados, como se estivesse excitado em ter o alquimista ali consigo.

— Você está feliz? — o alquimista ria como há muito não se recordava, enquanto o pavão lhe beliscava sutilmente os ombros e pescoço — Sabe, eu vou te contar um segredo, bela ave... — Àquela altura dos acontecimentos, depois de tudo que lhe acontecera naquele dia ele não se importava em parecer demasiado louco por estar falando com um pavão. Talvez louco fosse o fato de que ele se sentia completamente compreendido por ele. — Eu vim parar aqui ontem no seu lago porque estava em um missão, numa longa busca que me fez percorrer todos os Sete Reinos e que no fim me trouxe até Sei Samsara... A procura longa e difícil por uma estrela... Uma de verdade, brilhante, linda, poderosa, e que despencou do céu. Você viu alguma estrela cadente por aqui? — perguntou despretensiosamente com um doce sorriso.

Afagou o peito largo e branco sem de fato esperar por uma resposta. Ainda não tinha perdido totalmente o juízo.

Mas, para o completo espanto do alquimista, como se isso ainda fosse possível, já que tudo naquele dia estava sendo demasiado estranho, o pavão de repente se agitou e com um carreirão bateu as asas saltando desengonçado até uma das pedras na borda do lago. Lá, ele mergulhou a cabeça na água até quase ter o pescoço todo submergido.

— Mas o que? — Mu desencostou as costas do tronco da árvore e arregalou os olhos.

No instante seguinte o pavão retornou até o alquimista trazendo consigo no bico um dos muitos cascalhos que haviam no fundo do lago, o deixando cair sobre o colo dele.

Mu o apanhou atônito.

— Não pode ser! Isso é...

Numa breve análise ergueu a pequena pedra em direção à lua e percebeu se tratar de uma pequena, e muito chamuscada, rocha celeste.

Não era a sua tão almejada estrela, mas era o mais perto que havia disso, era a prova física de sua existência, além da anunciação de que sua longa busca estava próxima do fim.

— Ei! Você sabe o que é isso? Como você...

Orgulhoso de seu feito, o pavão se agitou tremendo as penas e dando pequenos saltinhos sem sair do lugar, então deu dois beliscões no peito, e mais dois na barriga de Mu, que encolheu-se assustado com toda aquela euforia, e depois novamente saltou para a borda do lago, num local diferente dessa vez. Repetiu a ação anterior, agora com muito mais empenho e satisfação.

Em poucos minutos Mu tinha um punhado de pequenas rochas celestes chamuscadas em seu colo e um pavão todo molhado, de peito inchado e bico empinado, ciscando ao seu redor enquanto dava seus gritos dissonantes de arrepiar até a mais vil das almas.

— Oh, sim, já entendi, já entendi. São todas para mim, não é? — gracejou, já bem à vontade com a ave, mas ainda impressionado com aquele desfecho inesperado.

O pavão respondeu beliscando sua cabeça e ombros nus. Felizmente seus beliscões não doíam.

— Obrigado... elas serão muito úteis para mim... Elas são os sinais de que estou próximo de encontrar minha estrela — ele sorriu, então percebendo que o pavão tremia por estar todo molhado, abriu os braços e fez um gesto para que viesse se aninhar em seu peito — Vem cá, você deve estar com frio, o clima daqui é quente, mas o vento está gelado.

O convite fora atendido de imediato.

Pronto.

Agora Mu tinha total certeza de que perdera a sanidade.

Em silêncio, recostado no tronco da árvore com o pavão aninhado em seu peito, o alquimista agora pensava em toda a sorte de absurdos consecutivos que aconteceram consigo só naquele curto espaço de horas. Primeiro o encontro inusitado com Shakyan Pavo, depois a tocaia dos ladrões no Mercado, a fuga alucinada pelas tendas, o caminho pelo túnel escuro até as ruinas da cidade, o beijo, os toques... por fim o pavão misterioso e as rochas celestes.

Aonde mais sua missão o levaria?

Estaria disposto a desvendar aqueles mistérios de Sei Samsara, ou seria melhor parar por ali?

Imerso em suas reflexões não se deu conta de quando fora vencido pelo esgotamento e adormeceu ali mesmo, abrigado pelos cachos esvoaçantes da Glicínia.

Um barulho abrupto e muito alto despertou Mu horas depois.

Sonolento e um tanto desorientado ele não soube identificar o ruído, mas quando enfim piscou os olhos pesados se deu conta de onde estava. Graças aos poucos raios de sol que começavam a despontar no horizonte percebeu que havia dormido sentado na clareira.

— Eu não acredito que passei a noite aqui, abraçado com um pa... pavão? — num sobressalto desencostou as costas doloridas do tronco da árvore percebendo que a ave havia sumido. Restavam ali somente os presentes rochosos e uma pena de sua cauda, exatamente e longa, igual a outra que ganhara de um certo mercador. Felizmente era a prova que precisava para ter certeza de que não havia delirado — O que está acontecendo comigo? O beijo daquele trambiqueiro do Pavo deve ter algum componente alucinógeno, não é possível!... Argh... ai... Minhas costas! Cadê aquele bicho?

Levantou-se dolorido, segurando com cuidado as pedras com as mãos; ao alongar-se ainda procurou ao redor pelo pavão.

Não havia nem sinal dele.

— Ótimo! Abandonado duas vezes. Nem aquele bicho me quis no final — constatou com um riso sem graça e um suspiro, irritado consigo mesmo por ter pensado no mercador logo que despertou — Nessa terra quente pelo jeito estou fadado aos encontros fracassados.

"Ou não!"

Isso Mu completou mentalmente quando se lembrou da proposta indecorosa que Shakyan Pavo lhe havia feito no dia anterior. Em poucas horas ele o estaria esperando nas ruinas.

Mu deu um suspiro longo e pesado. Estava completamente confuso sobre o que deveria fazer, mas uma coisa era certa, se não tomasse as rédeas da situação acabaria completamente engolido pelos encantos e mistérios de Sei Samsara.

Aquelas terras de fato faziam jus à reputação que tinham. Na verdade, eram muito mais perigosas do que lhe fora alertado, e era justo que fosse ali que sua busca chegasse ao fim, de um jeito ou de outro.


	5. Derrama essas faíscas

Os olhos de intensas íris verdes se comprimiram quando ele conferiu no céu a posição do astro rei; majestoso, o sol estava em seu ponto mais alto, açoitando a todos com sua luz brilhante e quente.

— Merda! — praguejou abaixando rapidamente o rosto, depois enxugou o suor da testa com a mão mesmo e bebeu um pouco da água que trazia consigo em um cantil preso ao cinto de couro em sua cintura.

Há apenas alguns dias nas terras de Khan e Hamal Mumiah já se dera conta de que caminhar sob o sol de Sei Samsara era uma completa tortura. Ele não podia deixar de pensar que deveria ser assim que se sentiam os beduínos ao cruzarem os escaldantes desertos. Contudo, a irritação que o fazia bufar a cada passo avançado não provinha tanto do calor, mas de seu próprio estado de espírito, da maldita pontualidade, e por que não dizer, da curiosidade que o fez abandonar a confortável estalagem onde estava hospedado para rumar para as ruinas da cidade. Uma hora de caminhada sob o sol; e para quê? Apenas para encontrar-se com aquele espertalhão do Shakyan Pavo e cara a cara poder dizer a ele que fora até ali pôr um ponto final naquilo... seja lá o que aquilo fosse.

Por vezes, nos momentos em que o calor lhe dificultava a respiração, ou quando temia estar se afastando cada vez mais do real motivo pelo qual estava em Sei Samsara, Mu maldizia a decisão que o levou até ali. De fato não era necessário caminhar aquele longo percurso, já que podia simplesmente ignorar o convite; sua ausência já seria sua resposta a Pavo. Contudo, ele não era um homem de deixar assuntos pendentes. E Shakyan Pavo era um assunto tão pendente que lhe fizera perder horas preciosas de sono.

Então estava decidido. Sacrificaria aquela manhã e o início de tarde, mas finalmente encontraria aquele mercador vigarista, lhe daria seu veredito e voltaria a se concentrar em sua missão; não tinha tempo para perder com Pavo. Estava em Sei Samsara apenas para encontrar sua estrela.

Embora tivesse pressa, assim que alcançou as ruinas Mu perdeu bons minutos a contemplando. Agora de dia, e com calma, foi que se deu conta do tamanho daquela monumental estrutura, que deveria contar com milhares de anos. Conforme ia correndo os olhos pelos imensos arcos de pedra que delineavam a entrada do que outrora teria sido uma cidade, com outro nome, outras histórias, ele se perguntava quantos homens teriam sido necessários para erguer tudo aquilo, e o que teria causado seu fim. Se não estivesse com tanta pressa em retornar à estalagem, tomaria seu diário de viagem e desenharia aquelas intrigantes formas arquitetônicas, então depois, num momento mais tranquilo, quem sabe as estudaria para desvendar-lhes os segredos.

Depois de um momento ali, caminhando entre estreitas vielas e perdido em pensamentos embalados pelo bater constante das ondas do oceano ao longe, finalmente Mu respirou fundo e embrenhou-se nas ruinas, agradecido pela brisa fresca vinda do mar e pela sombra que a construção lhe fornecia. Contudo, ele não sabia para onde deveria caminhar, visto que Shakyan Pavo não lhe dera uma localização precisa de onde estaria, considerando que aquele lugar era um verdadeiro labirinto, cheio de corredores, ladeiras, becos, salas... O mercador poderia estar em qualquer lugar, ou em lugar nenhum!

A mera possibilidade de ter caído em um dos engodos daquele sacana fez Mu dar um suspiro irritado, que a cada passo avançado menos certeza tinha de que estava agindo corretamente. Por um momento, sua disciplinada razão o fizera desejar que sim, que Pavo realmente não estivesse ali, que o tivesse enganado, iludido, então uma raiva brotou fundo de seu peito e ele passou a caminhar ainda mais decidido dentro das ruínas. Era bom que aquele vigarista estivesse ali sim, caso contrário o procuraria no Mercado Dourado e daria um fim naquilo de uma vez por todas para tomar de volta para si as rédeas de sua própria vontade.

Mas a verdade era que a vontade de Hamal Mumyah deixara de ser um corcel domesticado no momento em que a boca de Shakyan Pavo tomara a sua; agora esta ansiava por correr livre e bravia para uns braços cujo único desejo pungente era possuí-la.

E foram esses braços, longos e adornados em ouro, que de repente surpreenderam o alquimista o acordando bruscamente de seus devaneios.

Surgidos do nada eles o agarraram pelas vestes e o puxaram para dentro de uma das salas.

O repentino ataque fora tão rápido quanto forte. Num instante o corpo de Mu estava sendo sacudido e no outro já batia com as costas numa parede arruinada. Nem bem ele teve tempo de dizer o que quer que fosse em protesto que sua boca fora invadida por uma língua tão quente e impiedosa quanto o sol de Sei Samsara.

O beijo era ansioso, impaciente; exatamente como tinha sido sua espera.

— Quando o sol subiu das montanhas nesta manhã, o meu pau subiu junto com ele, Mu. — O sussurro foi dito nos lábios do alquimista, entre gemidos e chupadas obscenas.

— Hmm... Ei, Pavo! Es... espera... — Mu grunhiu tentando dar vez às palavras, mas Shakyan o seguia beijando sem clemência.

— Você demorou... eu já estava quase indo busca-lo — protestou sugando os lábios dele.

— Sha... Shaka... espera aí...

Nesse ponto, percebendo que o mercador não iria ouvi-lo, Mu segurou com força em sua cintura e tentou empurra-lo; foi então que percebeu que ele estava nu. Tal constatação pegou de surpresa o alquimista, que alarmado, com os olhos arregalados e o coração aos pulos sentiu o corpo todo estremecer violentamente.

Quantos níveis de descaramento cabiam naquele sujeito, afinal? Que certeza ele tinha de que cairia em seus encantos para o estar esperando daquele jeito descomposto, completamente nu?

Enfim, depois de lutar com as próprias mãos, que pareciam não querer abandonar a cintura delgada de Pavo, Mu conseguiu segura-lo pelos ombros e afasta-lo de si o suficiente para poder encara-lo nos olhos.

— O... o que você pensa que está fazendo? — Pretendeu impor certa autoridade em seu tom de voz, mas falhou assim que seus olhos fitaram os dele; toda sua força de vontade mais uma vez fora sugada para as profundezas daquele turbilhão azul celeste.

— Pensar? Ah, não! Eu já pensei muito nisso. Pensei a manhã toda! Você e eu, aqui... — ele disse dirigindo a Mu um sorriso malicioso, depois tomou os punhos dele com considerável força e o fez baixar os braços, assim pôde acercar-se novamente usando o próprio corpo para pressiona-lo contra a parede.

— Shaka... eu... — Mu ainda lutou um pouco para afastá-lo, conservando a ingênua ideia de que tinha ido até ali para dizer a ele tudo que havia tão cuidadosamente decidido.

Mas a verdade era que tal convicção caiu por terra no momento em que aqueles braços o tomaram e a boca quente e destemida de Pavo sugou seus lábios com o furor de um amante saudoso. Desse ponto em diante, Mu não conseguia mais negar que sua mente estava uma bagunça total.

— Não achou que apenas um beijo seu me seria o suficiente, achou, Mu? — dizia Pavo esfregando-se todo nele enquanto lhe beijava o pescoço. — E para você também não foi, eu sei... afinal, você está aqui.

Mu suspirou resignado sentindo-se patético por ter pensado que seria capaz de resistir ao calor daquele corpo estonteante, ao perfume fresco de lótus que exalava da pele e dos cabelos dourados como o sol, aos toques tão atrevidos...

— É, eu estou aqui, mas... — murmurou, mas a fala deu lugar a um gemido quando ele lhe mordeu o pescoço; estremeceu encolhendo os ombros.

— Eu quero continuar o que começamos ontem... Você não quer? — Pavo sussurrou no ouvido dele enquanto corria as mãos por debaixo de suas vestes para tocar-lhe a pele levemente suada.

— Ontem... foi um erro... — Mu respondeu sem convicção alguma. Esta foi completamente embora quando ele começou a esfregar o pênis duro como rocha contra o seu.

— O erro foi termos parado! — murmurou o mercador cujos dedos curiosos deslizavam para dentro do cós da calça do alquimista. — Mas agora podemos reparar esse erro.

— N-não... — Mu sussurrou. Suas mãos, que deslizaram para as nádegas expostas dele, agora experimentavam e apertavam a carne macia, enquanto com os dentes mordia os próprios lábios numa tentativa vã de segurar os gemidos. — Eu vim aqui justamente para... hmm... Para pôr um fim nisso.

— E que fim melhor do que aquele que acaba com você adormecido em meu peito, completamente exausto depois de eu te fazer gozar repetidas vezes? — Shaka gemia as palavras, esfregando os lábios no rosto de Mu enquanto sorvia o odor instigante que exalava da pele muito alva.

Mu comprimiu as pálpebras com força diante de tão explícita declaração. Não que fosse ingênuo, pois que sabia exatamente o que ele pretendia ao marcar aquele encontro; era que a afoiteza dele, que somada a seus modos obscenos e palavras descaradas que o assustavam.

Que Shakyan Pavo era um sujeito movido pela própria vaidade e orgulho isso já era sabido, a pergunta que se fazia era se daria conta de lidar com tudo isso.

— Você é... completamente insano — Mu cuspiu as palavras de qualquer jeito quando sentiu ele passar os dedos e depois agarrar seu pênis por cima da calça, como se estivesse verificando tanto o tamanho como o quanto estava duro.

— Eu quero ele todo na minha boca! — Pavo sussurrou no ouvido de Mu.

— Oh! Merda!

Dali em diante Mu entregara totalmente os pontos.

Todo seu corpo reagia com vigor e ânsia voluptuosa às provocações de Shakyan Pavo; sua vontade era completamente escrava da dele e nem adiantava mais querer negar. Se ao menos tivesse previsto que ele o surpreenderia de forma tão lasciva... Teria se desmanchado em seus braços do mesmo jeito, foi o que concluiu com um suspiro de pura derrota. Afinal, toda aquela resistência nada mais era que a consciência de saber exatamente o que aconteceria no momento em que reencontrasse aquele mercador vigarista. O queria mais do que tudo, e lutar contra esse orgulho tolo simplesmente não era mais uma opção.

— Ah, Shaka! O que você fez comigo? — gemeu, agora ele mesmo procurando a boca do mercador para tomar-lhe os lábios com um beijo abrasador.

"Se eu me entregar..." Mu pensou, e de repente uma porcentagem de seu pensamento, aquela que remetia ao medo que inevitavelmente guardava consigo em segredo, foi verbalizada em palavras abafadas junto aos lábios do mercador, que insaciáveis chupavam os seus: — Não vai me abandonar de novo... vai?

— E qual o homem que é capaz de abandonar o desejo? — Pavo sussurrou enquanto divisava alucinado os olhos enegrecidos de luxuria dele, depois emendou: — A não ser aqueles que abdicaram dele em busca da luz para seus espíritos eu não conheço nenhum outro... O que está longe de ser o meu caso, porque... tudo o que eu faço é deseja-lo mais e mais, Mu... desde que coloquei meus olhos em você pela primeira vez, no Mercado, e agora aqui... e amanhã, e depois...

Cada palavra dita era selada por um beijo intenso, ao qual Mu ofegava e gemia em resposta, enquanto em algum local obscuro de sua mente ele tentava entender aquela declaração. "Amanhã. E depois..." Oh, deuses! O que ele queria dizer com aquilo? Pensava ele, com a mente em turbilhão e o coração batendo descompassadamente.

Quando a fome da língua e a urgência dos lábios calaram de vez as palavras, Shaka levantou Mu do chão o fazendo enlaçar sua cintura com as pernas, então o carregou até um grosso tapete de pelos macios colocado caprichosamente no centro daquele ambiente. Sobre este havia meia-dúzia de almofadas coloridas; no entorno dele alguns cestos de capim dourado continham frutas, castanhas e outros petiscos diversos. Havia também ali um jarro grande de cerâmica com duas cuias pequenas, e mais dois jarros menores do mesmo material. Tudo isso, mais as lamparinas acesas colocadas nos beirais das aberturas na parede e as pétalas de flores de lótus salpicadas no chão Mu só conseguiu reparar quando foi deitado gentilmente sobre as almofadas.

O safado pensou em tudo! Pensou ele.

Com a mesma amabilidade com que o deitara ali Shaka o despiu da camisa, então suas mãos ávidas puderam louvar a textura incrivelmente macia e sedosa da pele que encontraram por debaixo do tecido áspero. Interrompeu os beijos para poder olha-lo, já que exatamente como suspeitava todo o torso dele, a partir do pescoço, ombros e incluindo os braços, era tatuado com desenhos, números, símbolos e inscrições indecifráveis que formavam um arranjo único e belo. Esses mal deixavam livre uma fração pequena de pele, e seguiam descendo por debaixo da calça.

— Ah, pelo majestoso sol que me permite caminhar entre os homens... você é magnífico, Hamal Mumiah! — Ele sussurrou delineando com o indicador alguns dos desenhos antes de espalmar ambas as mãos no peito agitado.

Ouvir aquilo de alguém cuja presença e beleza só poderiam ser equiparadas à força da natureza era de massagear até o mais modesto dos egos.

— Não tanto quanto você... Shaka — Mu disse em enlevo. Suas mãos igualmente percorreram sequiosas o peito largo e bronzeado, só depois então subiram para o rosto iluminado pela luz do sol, a qual entrava por uma das aberturas na parede. — Oh, pelos céus, os meus olhos jamais viram antes tamanha beleza reunida toda em uma única criatura.

O mercador mordeu a boca e sorriu safado. Aquela confissão só não o envaidecia mais do que os beijos famintos que o alquimista lhe demandava, estes que só se apartaram quando a necessidade urgente de Shaka em explorar o corpo abaixo do seu se tornara maior.

— Ah, eu o quero tanto! — Ele confessou aos sussurros enquanto abocanhava um dos mamilos o sugando impudentemente sem hesitar.

Mu deixou escapar um gemido e apertou a cintura de Shaka com as pernas. O calor e o perfume do corpo dele, somado àqueles lábios atrevidos em seu peito o estavam pondo louco. Com ganas em toca-lo levou a mão até à nuca dele e arranhou a pele, dando em seguida um puxão forte nos longuíssimos cabelos loiros.

— Não... Não me provoque assim... — Mu gemeu ofegante.

Shaka levantou a cabeça e cheio dos sorrisos dirigiu a ele um olhar obsceno; um olhar que declinava totalmente daquele alerta.

— Você me pede o impossível — ele disse apoiando-se nos joelhos para levantar o tronco e assim poder olhar para ele deitado ali, ofegante e corado. Devagar correu as mãos pelo interior das coxas do alquimista, apertando a carne macia por cima do tecido até chegar aonde queria e conferir com o coração palpitante a ereção dele por debaixo da calça. — Cada parte do seu corpo me pede para ser provocada... em especial esta aqui.

Mu ofegou mordendo a boca. Embora estivesse certo do que queria, havia ainda um pouco de temor pelo que se seguiria. Decerto que não era nenhuma donzela ingênua e virginal, mas é que nunca tinha praticado sodomia, não com um homem, e considerando o modo como Shakyan Pavo olhava para si, com os olhos azuis faiscantes de luxuria, Mu sentia que seria devorado por ele até os ossos.

— Oh... O que está esperando então? — disse encarando aqueles olhos contornados em kajal negro que o comiam sem pudor algum. — Você me seduziu e me atraiu até a sua armadilha... eis que aqui estou, completamente rendido... à mercê dos seus desejos... Agora faça o que quiser comigo, Shakyan Pavo.

Os olhos do mercador cintilaram uma faísca escarlate ao ouvir tais palavras.

— Oh! Bem corajoso da sua parte me conceder tal liberdade! — Shaka disse antes de mergulhar no corpo febril debaixo do seu e tomar a boca do alquimista com um beijo tão intenso que parecia até que ele pretendia engoli-lo. — Eu gosto disso! — emendou lhe mordendo os lábios.

A verdade era que Pavo esperava por aquilo desde que chegara às ruinas, pouco depois do sol atingir o ponto mais alto do céu. Esperava pela entrega de Mu, por ser capaz de fazê-lo deseja-lo tanto quanto o desejava, e de posse dessa consciência nada no mundo o faria parar desde aquele ponto. Contudo, uma força maior o impelia a agir com surpreendente calma com aquele alquimista, diferente das outras tantas vezes em que saciar os desejos da carne era tudo o que lhe importava. Nunca fora para ele tarefa fácil domar seus instintos, mas surpreendentemente agora ele sentia uma necessidade recém-adquirida de fartar também os anseios do coração, e era isso que parecia lhe conferir forças para lutar contra sua natureza.

Impelido por aquele sentimento inédito, Shakyan pacientemente traçava uma trilha de beijos intercalados com mordidas pelo pescoço e ombros de Mu, enquanto suas mãos hábeis desafivelavam sem pressa o cinto de couro. Um pouco mais de manejo e o livrou também das botas e das calças, então mais uma vez ele se apoiou nos joelhos para admirar o alquimista, agora totalmente nu; e além da deliciosa ereção que apontava para si úmida e pulsante, novamente os desenhos na pele cativaram sua atenção, pois que, como previa, preenchiam todo e qualquer espaço, descendo pelas virilhas, coxas e joelhos até chegarem aos pés. Mordeu os lábios já os imaginando ocupando a carne alva das nádegas dele.

Mu era realmente um festim sublime aos seus olhos de fera indomável.

— Gosta do que vê? — Mu perguntou quase sem fôlego ao nota-lo absorto e com os olhos azuis presos em sua pelve. Sabia muito bem que seu corpo tatuado causava curiosidade e fascínio, visto que nem mesmo seus genitais escapavam das tatuagens, e se Shaka o estava contemplando assim era um privilégio que jamais tinha cedido a mais ninguém.

— Se gosto? Gostar eu gosto da minha algibeira pesada e bem cheia de moedas de ouro, agora você... Você eu adoro!

Mu não conseguiu conter uma risada acanhada.

— Você fala isso para todos que seduz, Shakyan Pavo?

— Não. Só falei para você.

— Devo me considerar um homem de sorte então?

— Eu não chamaria de sorte aquilo que já estava destinado a acontecer, chamaria de Fortuna!

A seriedade com que ele dissera aquilo, somada à maneira como olhava para si, bem dentro dos olhos estupefatos, como se conseguisse lhe enxergar a alma, causou em Mu um forte calafrio. De repente ele passou a se perguntar por que Shaka seguia dizendo tais coisas tão... sedutoras, sendo que já estava ali, totalmente entregue a ele. Não saberia dizer se lhe agradava ouvir aquelas declarações confessas e apaixonadas, se seu coração palpitava de emoção ou de receio, mas também não quis se ater a esses questionamentos, até porque eles foram embora logo que Shaka apoiou uma mão em cada joelho seu e lhe fazendo abrir mais as pernas debruçou-se sobre seu torso. Agora os beijos deliciosamente obscenos que minutos antes acariciavam seus mamilos e o pescoço eram dados em sua barriga, virilhas, coxas e no pênis. Este em dado momento ele segurou com considerável força e arrancou de si um gemido contido.

Os gemidos e a visão do homem desfeito em delírios lascivos eram para Pavo como brasa atirada ao mato seco. Num só movimento ele juntou seu pênis ao de Mu e segurando a ambos juntos começou a empenhar movimentos de vai e vem numa cadencia lenta e deliciosa marcada pelo tilintar das dezenas de pulseiras em seu pulso. Por vezes jogava a cabeça para trás e de olhos fechados suspirava e gemia sem o menor pudor, sorvendo cada minuto daquele contato com um capricho hedonista, até que sentindo o corpo explodir terrivelmente em volúpia escorregou para baixo e tomou o pênis dele em sua boca, sugando e lambendo com tanto apetite que era como se degustasse a mais saborosa das iguarias.

— Oh... Shaka... — A voz de Mu soou trêmula e baixa. O calor da boca dele parecia penetrar com furor em seu corpo lhe fazendo se sentir como uma imensa bola de fogo.

Foi exatamente nesse ponto que Mu perdeu-se de vez e sem volta.

Não havia mais nada ali, nem o som das ondas se quebrando no rochedo, nem o vento assoviando ao correr por entre as vielas e aberturas das ruinas; só havia Shaka, sua língua macia e sua boca esganada emitindo sons para lá de obscenos que ecoavam em sua mente cada vez mais alto e lhe fazia sentir um prazer muito maior do que esperava. Consumido por inteiro, levou uma das mãos até a própria boca e mordeu os dedos para conter a vontade de gritar, enquanto com a outra agarrou com força a cabeleira loira entre suas pernas, observando com os olhos turvos aquele homem belíssimo que se fartava tão avidamente de seu sexo.

Em dado momento Shaka, com o pênis todo enfiado na boca, levantou o olhar para Mu, e no exato momento em que seus olhares se tocaram este sentiu a garganta dele vibrar. Então uma forte descarga elétrica explodiu de seu períneo irradiando por todo o corpo e ele se viu obrigado a contrair-se e apertar o tapete com os dedos dos pés; nesse ponto já lhe era impossível conter os gritos.

— Oh... Shakaaa... espere eu... ahhh... — gemeu alto e em desespero, puxando os cabelos loiros dele com força, e sem que pudesse ter qualquer controle sobre seu próprio corpo gozou, com impressionante e vergonhosa rapidez.

Talvez o motivo fosse a crescente tensão causada pela ansiedade que acumulara desde o dia anterior, ou o mais óbvio, pela espantosa habilidade oral de Pavo, que engoliu toda sua semente como quem sorvia um doce néctar.

O orgasmo arrebatador consumiu por completo as energias do alquimista, que desvanecido sobre o tapete tal qual uma ave delicada após um longo e exaustivo voo arfava com uma das mãos sobre o peito que subia e descia agitado.

Uma visão maravilhosa para o par de olhos azuis que o contemplavam transbordando lascívia.

— Uau! Você tinha razão!... Estava mesmo com pressa em pôr um fim nisso — Shaka riu dele em tom de zombaria, passando a língua entre os lábios. — Achei que você fosse aproveitar um pouco mais.

— Ah, cala essa boca! — Mu resmungou baixo e acanhado, escondendo os olhos com o braço para não ter de olhar para o rosto zombeteiro dele. Ele tinha mesmo que fazer aquele comentário vergonhoso?

— Pois vou calar agora mesmo! — Shaka respondeu aos risos, então lentamente debruçou-se sobre o corpo macilento abaixo do seu, sobrepondo seu peito ao dele, segurou seu rosto e lhe tomou a boca ofegante com um beijo esfomeado, no que era retribuído com igual intensidade.

Diferente do sabor doce das outras vezes, a língua dele agora tinha o gosto de seu sêmen, o que a princípio fez Mu contrair ligeiramente o rosto numa careta.

— Não gosta? — Shaka perguntou; suas respirações se misturando em meio ao beijo.

— Hmmm... não é isso, é só... novo para mim — Mu respondeu com sinceridade.

— O seu gosto, Mu... é maravilhoso — murmurinhou enquanto chupava os lábios dele, então depois de longos minutos os saboreando encarou os olhos do alquimista com uma expressão terrivelmente maliciosa. — Eu quero mais!

Foi só o tempo de ouvir aquela frase e já o tilintar das pulseiras nos braços longos de Pavo entregaram a Mu as intenções dele.

Com pressa, porém bastante compostura, ele rolou para o lado, ajeitou uma almofada bem fofa debaixo da cabeça de Mu e o fez deitar-se de bruços. Como esperava encontrar, não havia ali também uma só fração da pele dele que não fosse coberta por tatuagens. E ele gostou muito do que viu.

— Eu me pergunto, e você? De quais enigmas da natureza você é feito... — murmurou muito baixinho, correndo os olhos pelos desenhos.

— O que disse?

Mu perguntou esticando para ele o olhar por cima dos ombros, mas logo que sentiu os cabelos loiros fazerem cócegas em suas costas, junto dos beijos molhados que pareciam traçar desenhos aleatórios na pele, fechou os olhos e suspirou roçando as bochechas no tecido macio da almofada. A princípio sentiu-se um pouco acanhado pela posição em que estava, já que era mais do que óbvio o que se seguiria, e também havia um parco nervosismo lhe acelerando as batidas do coração.

Mas o que de fato intrigava Mu era qual alquimia podia existir nos beijos daquele homem que pareciam ter o poder de penetrar-lhe a pele e lhe causar tão grande frenesi?

Completamente perdido nas delícias dos beijos e no êxtase dos toques daquelas mãos, que apesar de belas e delicadas tinham uma pegada espantosamente forte, logo Mu sentiu-se relaxado como nunca; por isso mesmo que apenas se dera conta de que Shaka lhe mordia as nádegas quando num único movimento brusco ele as levantou até uma altura suficiente para poder enfiar uma almofada debaixo de seus quadris e levar os beijos, que antes saboreavam suas costas, diretamente à sua intimidade. Alarmado, e até meio assustado, Mu comprimiu fortemente os lábios para tentar disfarçar o alvoroço dentro de si, pois que de todas as coisas que esperava poder acontecer naquele inusitado encontro com aquele homem, tal toque tão íntimo quanto ousado sequer lhe passou pelos pensamentos, até mesmo nos que considerou mais pervertidos. Agradeceu a si mesmo, ou melhor, ao seu inconsciente intuitivo, por ter tomado um longo e demorado banho antes de vir até as ruinas. Isso lhe pouparia de constrangimentos, já que sentia a língua atrevida e gulosa de Pavo agora entrando em si sem a mínima sombra de modéstia.

E não apenas a língua do mercador tinha um apetite selvagem por experimentar aquele corpo. Também suas mãos o provavam, ora correndo com suavidade pelas coxas, tateando os músculos firmes, ora apertando impiedosamente a carne macia das nádegas tatuadas. Numa dessas ele agarrou ambos os lados e os afastou o quanto pôde para um melhor deleite.

Quantos corpos já havia experimentado... Quantos gostos e quantos cheiros magníficos... Mas nenhum era como o daquele alquimista das terras de além da Muralha de Cristal.

Shakyan Pavo já tinha certeza de que não desejaria nenhum outro corpo que não fosse aquele debaixo do seu... para o resto de sua vida.

As carícias tão íntimas que antes causavam estranhamento e vergonha, logo se tornaram aprazíveis e instigantes para Mu. Sem dar-se conta ele ofegava e soluçava, apertando o tapete com as mãos e erguendo os quadris involuntariamente, oferecendo tão plenamente sua intimidade àquele homem de forma que nem mais conseguia reconhecer a si mesmo ali.

— Shaka... Shaka... — gemia repetidamente o nome dele.

Súbito, Pavo abandonou tudo o que fazia e sem disfarçar a euforia que punha sua respiração acelerada e seus modos um tanto mais brutos, arrastou-se ágil como um felino por cima dele e para sua surpresa lhe abocanhou a nuca, fazendo Mu encolher os ombros sentindo um arrepio repentino e forte.

— Ah, eu quero entrar em você, Mu... — ele sussurrou enquanto com os dentes arranhava a pele eriçada, forçando o quadril contra as nádegas dele, esfregando o pênis firme como rocha no vão entre elas — Você me quer? Disse que nunca esteve com um homem antes... então... é importante para mim... saber se você também me quer dentro de você.

Mesmo antes de ter uma resposta, Shaka esticou o braço por debaixo das tantas almofadas que haviam ali e apanhou um pequeno frasco com óleo lubrificante.

— Eu disse mais cedo... que você poderia fazer o que quisesse comigo — Mu arfou empinando o quadril para aproveitar melhor aquele roçar insistente que o estava pondo louco. — Ah... Shaka... Me enlouqueça!... Eu nem mais sei o que estou fazendo, eu... eu só sei que quero...

— O que você quer, Mu? — Pavo brincava com ele enquanto descia a mão para suas nádegas já com os dedos encharcados pelo lubrificante.

— Eu quero tudo! — Mu gemeu contorcendo-se debaixo dele e decidido a aproveitar ao máximo aquela experiência. — Eu quero você por inteiro, todo o seu ser... quero até mesmo o ar que você respira, Shaka... Ah, eu quero você dentro de mim!

Uma corrente excitante percorreu todo o corpo do mercador ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Estremecido de desejo ele fechou os olhos e gemeu no mesmo instante em que introduzia o indicador na intimidade do alquimista; foi ao delírio quando o sentiu contrair-se todo em resposta àquela presença invasora.

— Relaxe e aproveite... — sussurrou beijando a nuca e o pescoço de Mu.

E entre muito beijos, sussurros e suspiros calorosos, Shaka explorava o corpo de Mu, enlouquecido com aquele aperto e o calor intenso como brasa, sempre atento aos sinais que ele lhe dava; quando o sentiu mais relaxado introduziu um segundo dedo e seguiu com a preparação fazendo movimentos ora circulares, ora de vai e vem, o vendo se desmanchar por inteiro mais e mais; ele mesmo buscando forças dentro de si para domar o ímpeto em toma-lo de forma selvagem e sem preparação ou cuidado algum. Porém, aquele homem não era qualquer um, Mu era especial, muito mais do que ele próprio supunha e portanto daria a ele todos os cuidados que merecia... ou ao menos tentaria, antes de sucumbir totalmente aos seus instintos.

Já sentia seu pênis terrivelmente dolorido e excitado. Gotas de suor brotavam de sua testa, especialmente quando percebeu que Mu passara a desfrutar dos dedos que o estimulavam gemendo e contorcendo-se conforme estes o invadiam com maior vigor, abraçando com naturalidade aquele prazer recém-descoberto. Aquela entrega do outro era o sinal que estava esperando.

Com a respiração acelerada, Shaka retirou os dedos de dentro dele ouvindo um longo gemido em resposta. Ansioso, e sentindo como se seu peito fosse explodir de tanto tesão a qualquer momento, encharcou o pênis com lubrificante e o segurando firme pela base começou a esfregar a glande inchada e úmida na intimidade de Mu; tanto autocontrole era fruto de um mantra que ele obrigava-se a repetir incessantemente em seus pensamentos: "Vá devagar. Vá devagar. Porra, vá devagar!"

— Oh, Mu... — gemeu alto entre suspiros quando o penetrou. Pretendia enfiar-se dentro dele aos poucos e com cuidado, mas quando sentiu a carne dele estrangular com deliciosa pressão o seu pênis só foi capaz de parar quando enterrou-se por inteiro, embora o fizesse com surpreendente lentidão. — Aaah... pelo sol e pela lua... eu quero foder você para o resto da minha vida!

Mu sequer tinha ouvido o que ele dissera.

O pênis dele era de fato muito maior que apenas dois dedos atrevidos, e abria passagem dentro de si como se fosse uma espada de fogo afiada. Ofegante Mu contraiu-se agarrando-se às almofadas, mas imediatamente em seguida fechou os olhos e apressou-se a controlar a respiração e tentar relaxar, pois sabia que se ficasse tenso pela dor ela só se tornaria mais intensa.

— Espere, Shaka... Dê-me apenas... apenas um momento — implorou com a voz falha quando finalmente conseguiu dizer algo.

— O quanto você achar que precisa... — Shaka murmurou escorregando uma das mãos para o peito dele e lhe acariciando o mamilo enquanto beijava ternamente a lateral de seu rosto; o único movimento que seu corpo executava era o da respiração ligeiramente arfante. Embora por fora seu corpo parecesse completamente disciplinado, por dentro um vulcão lhe consumia. — Só não me faça esperar demais ou tenho certeza que enlouquecerei!... Ah, eu o desejo tanto que meu peito dói e meus sentidos aguçam!

Mu fechou os olhos e gemeu sentindo a pele toda arrepiar-se com os beijos de Shaka; a sensação daqueles lábios quentes em sua pele era tão divina que sem dar-se conta remexia-se e levantava os quadris em busca de um melhor encaixe, então após alguns minutos experimentando tal deleite ele percebeu que seu corpo parecia ter finalmente se acomodado com todo aquele volume invasor; a dor também se abrandara significativamente.

— Ah... é... tão bom... — gemeu, então por fim pediu arfante: — Prossiga, Shaka... já não dói tanto...

Só depois de ouvir aquilo foi que Pavo permitiu-se seguir com o ato.

Ainda beijando o pescoço de Mu ele buscou sua mão e ao toma-la na sua entrelaçou os dedos com força, então começou a se mover. No início ainda conseguiu guardar algum zelo; movia-se devagar, com extremo cuidado, acomodando-se dentro daquele corpo tão apertado, mas não demorou muito para que o furor que crescia dentro de si se tornasse indomável.

— Oh... Mu... — Shaka praticamente rosnou o nome do alquimista enquanto esfregava o rosto nos cabelos cor de lavanda; daquele ponto em diante ele já não era mais senhor absoluto de suas vontades.

E Mu tampouco das suas.

Ao passo que seu corpo febril era sacudido com cada vez mais força ele só conseguia pensar que o êxtase de se entregar a outro homem era algo inimaginável, um prazer que nunca havia experimentado antes e que agora o impelia a gritar e pedir por mais.

E os clamores do alquimista punham louco o mercador, que passando ambos os braços por debaixo do peito dele o abraçou num forte e possessivo abraço, enquanto o penetrava com estocadas cada vez mais fortes e vigorosas. O suor já brotava de sua pele fazendo seus cabelos loiros grudarem nas costas; a carne trêmula e o corpo convulso de Mu o faziam perder a razão e por vezes lhe desferir algumas dentadas nos ombros e pescoço. Nessas horas ia ao delírio com o sabor único e salgado da pele que preenchia toda sua boca.

As carnes de ambos agora colidiam-se uma contra a outra produzindo um som alto e delirante, o qual ecoava pelas ruinas numa cadencia dezenas de vezes mais acelerada que a das ondas que se quebraram no paredão de pedra do lado de fora.

E embora o ato fosse intenso, Shakyan Pavo não demonstrava o mínimo sinal de cansaço ou de que já estava próximo do clímax.

Quando teve certeza de que Mu disfrutava prazerosamente do sexo forte, sem todo aquele cuidado do princípio Shaka saiu de dentro dele, o agarrou pela cintura e num único movimento o fez girar o corpo e deitar-se de costas no tapete; no instante seguinte segurou em seus joelhos, abriu-lhe bem as pernas e conforme as erguia e se deitava sobre o corpo dele o penetrou novamente com uma estocada lenta e profunda. Esforçou-se para não ser demasiadamente bruto, mesmo quando até seus beijos já tornavam-se violentos, parecendo querer devorar os lábios de Mu.

E quando não era a boca, eram os olhos selvagens de Shakyan Pavo que pareciam querer arrancar pedaços de Mu. Enquanto o penetrava, esses o miravam num misto de embevecimento e torpor lubrico, deleitando-se com o que viam. Por vezes erguia o tronco e então sustentava as pernas dele nos ombros apenas para poder olhar para a doce expressão de agonia que ele fazia quando lhe mordia as coxas suadas e empurrava-se para dentro dele o mais profundo que conseguisse.

— Aaah... Shaka... — Mu gemia o nome dele como se invocasse um encantamento mágico, sentindo-o dentro ainda mais quente e mais forte, e a visão daquele homem magnífico o tomando com tanta paixão e furor lhe causava uma emoção indescritível. Não conseguia tirar os olhos dele, agarrado aos próprios cabelos e por vezes pensando se não delirava, já que Pavo ali lhe parecia a própria força da natureza encarnada.

A certa altura, já sem nenhuma noção de tempo, espaço ou realidade, Hammal Mumiah sentiu mais uma vez as correntes elétricas do orgasmo correrem por todo seu corpo, então um formigamento forte tornou mais quente a região púbica e os desenhos tatuados ali com tinta produzida por alquimia de repente se destacaram; como na vez anterior, mas agora de maneira mais intensa e visível, os traços e inscrições adquiriam um tom preto mais forte e tremeluziam a medida em que a pele onde estavam gravados esquentava.

— Ohh... Shaka! Não pare! Continue! — rogou rolando os olhos, e quase em desespero levou a mão ao próprio pênis duro como pedra e começou a se masturbar. — Não pare... eu... eu vou...

Mu gozou mais uma vez diante do olhar consumido em êxtase de Shaka; o orgasmo intenso que sacudira todo seu corpo fora de tal forma sublime que não poderia iguala-lo a nenhum outro que tivera.

Os espasmos dele, o sêmen derramado no torso e os músculos amolecidos levaram o mercador à loucura.

Emitindo um som que mais parecia um rosnado Shaka agarrou-se a Mu com força e então as estocadas se assemelharam a pancadas furiosas. Com mais algumas investidas ele se permitiu desfrutar do prazer maior desabando sobre o alquimista enquanto ainda o preenchia com sua semente.

Por um instante o tempo pareceu estacionar para ambos. Em silêncio eles ficaram ali, deitados sobre o tapete, entre as almofadas, embalados pelo som das vagas, de suas respirações agitadas e de seus corações que palpitavam juntos e sobrepostos, compartilhando das mesmas sensações de embevecimento pleno.

Quando o fôlego de ambos assumiu uma cadência mais amena, as mãos se procuraram e mais uma vez os dedos se entrelaçaram. Shaka então levantou a cabeça e beijou os lábios quentes de Mu com ternura.

— Foi... incrível! — o alquimista sussurrou na boca do mercador, depois abriu os olhos e encontrou os olhos azuis fixos aos seus; eles tinham uma expressão indecifrável.

— Não. — Shaka disse beijando o queixo dele. — Está sendo incrível!... Quem disse que terminei?

Surpreso Mu arregalou os olhos e logo sentiu o pênis de Shaka crescer dentro de si conforme ele voltava a se movimentar entre suas pernas; gemeu mordendo os lábios e agarrou-se ao corpo suado dele lhe arranhou as costas sem piedade.

A fama de comerciante desonesto de Shakyn Pavo só não era maior do que a de amante insaciável.

Todos que caíram em seus encantos conheceram a ambas, já que ele sempre furtava algo de seus parceiros antes de abandona-los desmaiados depois do sexo. Contudo, com Mu fora diferente. Para ele entregara-se de forma plena e genuína.

Como havia dito horas mais cedo, quando finalmente deu por saciado o seu desejo Shaka ajeitou-se confortavelmente entre as almofadas e aninhou Mu em seu peito, que exaurido de todas as suas forças não sentia-se capaz nem de se mover sem ajuda.

Com toda a certeza aquela tarde seria para Mu uma das suas memórias mais preciosas, sua mais incrível história de viajante, e a qual certamente contaria ao seu mestre em uma noite de bebedeira quando regressasse ao lar.

— Acho que... vai ter que me carregar até a hospedaria — o alquimista brincou rindo de olhos fechados. Sua cabeça sobre o peito do mercador subia e descia acompanhando a cadencia da respiração dele. — Foi maravilhoso mas... eu não sinto nem minhas pernas.

Shaka sorriu de volta e lhe beijou a testa enquanto fazia um cafuné em seus cabelos.

— Eu o carregaria para onde me pedisse, mas desde que pudesse ficar com você quando chegássemos ao seu destino... — ele disse, e de repente sua fisionomia ganhou um ar melancólico; tratou logo de enxotar tal melancolia mudando de assunto: — Está com sede? Deve estar. — perguntou se esticando para apanhar um dos jarros menores de cerâmica postos ao lado do tapete. Na ação aproveitou para alcançar também os cestos com frutas e trazê-los para perto.

— Você realmente pensou em tudo. Uma armadilha completa! — Mu exclamou ao levantar o tronco e apoiar um dos cotovelos no chão para pegar uma tâmara seca, enquanto ele lhe servia a bebida, um vinho bem suave.

— Armadilha? Não me parece que o mantive aqui à força, tampouco que fiz algo contra sua vontade — Shaka riu encantador botando uma uva na boca enquanto observava o alquimista beber sedento o vinho.

Mu nada disse a esse respeito; no lugar disso levou o jarro à boca, mas não bebeu o vinho; guardou um tanto na própria boca e depois inclinando-se sobre Pavo serviu a bebida a ele diretamente de seus lábios.

Um longo e delicioso beijo com sabor de vinho foi trocado antes que Mu repousasse novamente no peito de Shaka de maneira preguiçosa e confortável, que tratava de aproveitar cada momento o aninhando em seus braços enquanto lhe acariciava os cabelos e corria os olhos pelas tatuagens enigmáticas em sua pele.

— Como você faz aquilo? — ele perguntou depois de um momento em silêncio.

— Aquilo o quê? — Mu inquiriu com voz macilenta; a exaustão e o vinho estavam lhe dando sono.

— As tatuagens no seu corpo... Eu perco um pouco a razão quando estou com muito tesão, mas eu tenho certeza que vi algumas delas se mexerem e ficarem mais escuras quando você gozou, em todas as vezes que gozou — frisou. — Falo dessas aqui... — passou os dedos sobre as tatuagens em torno do pênis de Mu, depois virou-se de frente para ele e encarando seus olhos esticou o braço e deslizou a mão para o meio de suas nádegas introduzindo gentilmente o indicador em sua intimidade. — E das que você tem também por aqui. — deu um sorrisinho safado.

— Ah!... Isso! — o alquimista suspirou sorrindo de volta.

Mu então rolou para o lado e deitou-se de barriga para cima sobre as almofadas, de modo a expor seu corpo todo sem pudor algum, depois fechou os olhos e respirando fundo começou a falar:

— Eu sou um alquimista do Norte, como você já sabe... A minha Ordem desenvolveu uma técnica especial para proteger e guardar o nosso bem mais precioso: o conhecimento. — fez uma pausa e ponderou por um instante se deveria prosseguir, já que o que estava revelando ali poderia custar-lhe a vida. — Existe uma razão para que o nosso conhecimento jamais tenha sido furtado. Os nosso segredos não são guardados em livros... nós os gravamos nos nossos corpos.

Shaka arregalou os olhos e olhou para ele verdadeiramente espantado.

— Uau! Por isso não se encontra um único pergaminho, transcrição ou grimório da alquimia nortenha, por mais que se busque por eles — disse surpreendido.

— Exato.

— Eu tenho alguns clientes alquimistas, sabia? No Mercado Dourado, querendo ou não eu acabo lidando com todo tipo de gente. Já fiz negócios com viajantes de todos os Sete Reinos... Vez ou outra me procuram em busca de qualquer material que remeta à alquimia praticada além da Muralha de Cristal, e sempre estão dispostos a pagar qualquer preço... Você, meu caro, aqui no Sul deve valer algumas centenas de Ciclos de Ouro! Talvez até um baú inteiro cheio deles.

Mu abriu os olhos e o encarou estupefato.

— Por acaso está pensando em me vender, Shakyan Pavo?

— O que?

Mu riu debochado da cara de susto que ele tinha agora, em seguida sentou-se e bebeu mais um gole de vinho.

— Pois se tal pensamento passou por essa sua cabeça loira, eu lamento dizer que terá que abandoná-lo. Você nos toma por tolos ingênuos ou o quê? Acha que eu contaria tal segredo a um mercador vigarista sem nenhuma garantia? É claro que sempre consideramos a possibilidade de nosso conhecimento cair em mãos erradas... por isso mesmo que firmamos um pacto. Os segredos da alquimia nortenha são passados de mestre para aprendiz, e estão tatuados na pele de cada um de nós. A tinta das nossas tatuagens é vinculada à nossa vida, de forma que quando morremos toda ela desaparece. Então, se me vender para qualquer um dos seus clientes, senhor Pavo, eu vou cumprir o pacto e dar cabo da minha vida para salvar os segredos do meu povo. Será bastante rápido e eficiente, inclusive. — referia-se a cápsula de cianureto implantada cuidadosamente em seu último molar, a qual se rompida propositalmente lhe conferiria uma morte limpa e quase instantânea. Isso, no entanto, ele não revelou ao mercador.

Shaka ficou chocado ao ouvir aquilo; um repentino sentimento de medo e aflição fez seu peito gelar.

— Ei! — ele tomou o vinho das mãos de Mu e num movimento apressado jogou-se em cima dele o derrubando de volta sobre o tapete, então segurou seu rosto com ambas as mãos e com força. Sem fechar os olhos para não quebrar o contato visual o beijou de forma afobada. — Não repita isso! Foi uma brincadeira! Agora percebo o quão sério é o seu modo de vida e a sua arte. Isso só me fascina ainda mais, Mu. Me desculpe, não deveria brincar com isso.

Mu suspirou e abriu um sorriso.

— Pois tal ideia vinda de você, Shaka, um homem que conheci no maior entreposto do mundo vendendo a própria nudez a todo tipo de gente, e depois enganando pobres viajantes, eu não duvidaria que quisesse arrancar o meu couro para vende-lo por ai — disse apertando sua cintura.

Shaka sorriu para ele, então sentou-se sobre seus quadris e com as pontas dos dedos passou a delinear alguns dos desenhos em seu abdome.

— Eu preferiria morrer mil mortes horríveis a cometer tal atrocidade a você. Acredite em mim, jamais te trairia Hamal Mumiah. No que depender de mim, os segredos da sua alquimia estarão a salvo para sempre.

Mu então tomou a mão dele e entrelaçou seus dedos dando um leve apertão.

— O que você está vendo nenhum homem ou mulher jamais viu antes, não assim, por completo. São as fórmulas alquímicas que eu domino — disse enquanto lentamente guiava a mão de Shaka até seu púbis. — Essas, especificamente, estão ligadas à fertilidade, virilidade, saúde e vigor sexual.

— Humm... então vem daqui o vigor capaz de saciar uma dúzia de prostitutas de uma só vez? — brincou, referindo-se ao que ele havia lhe dito no mercado no dia anterior.

Mu riu alto.

— Certamente que nem uma dúzia de prostitutas juntas me dariam um terço do cansaço que um único Shaka me deu, nem por isso precisei recorrer aos meus elixires — brincou de volta, e ambos riram enquanto suas mãos exploravam os corpos um do outro. — Falando sério agora, essas são apenas fórmulas alquímicas, nada mais.

— Fórmulas que, suponho eu, sejam escritas em códigos.

— Sim. Apenas minha Ordem consegue interpreta-las. Por estarem gravadas no meu corpo com tinta alquímica, algumas delas são ativadas durante o ato sexual, como se fosse mesmo um encantamento.

— Você é mesmo uma criatura fascinante, Mu! É bom mesmo que saiba produzir tais elixires, porque não há nada mais desleal com o homem do que o tempo... Quando nós dois estivermos velhos e cansados essas suas fórmulas nos serão bem úteis! — Shaka sussurrou enquanto se inclinava para beija-lo.

Mu retribuiu o beijo, mas manteve os olhos bem abertos, encarando as pálpebras cerradas delineadas em kajal negro de Shaka.

Ao termino do beijo Mu delineou o rosto dele com a ponta dos dedos enquanto agora olhava fixo em seus olhos tão azuis quanto o firmamento.

— Não sou nenhum pobre ingênuo, tampouco um sonhador, Shakyan Pavo. Sou um homem, jovem sim, mas que já percorreu todos os Sete Reinos e já viveu muita coisa... Você e eu sabemos que irei embora tão logo o meu objetivo aqui em Sei Samsara for concluído.

Shaka suspirou esboçando uma careta.

— Então... você não precisa me fazer promessas desnecessárias, nem declarações absurdas — Mu emendou com seriedade.

Em silêncio, e um pouco absorto depois de ouvir aquelas palavras, já que elas acionaram um gatilho dentro de si que por horas não fizera questão nenhuma de dar importância, Shaka ficou ali por mais um momento divisando os olhos de Mu com um olhar fixo e distante.

Como pôde ser tão distraído? Era óbvio que o que já era tão certo para si, para Hamal Mumiah não passava de palavras ao vento, lábia de um conquistador barato.

Ao menos se lhe pudesse dizer a verdade...

Visivelmente aborrecido, Shaka se levantou e ainda sem dizer nada caminhou até um cesto de capim dourado trançado que havia ali entre os outros. De dentro dele tirou um manto da cor do sol poente e enquanto caminhava de volta para Mu no tapete o enrolou no corpo cobrindo sua nudez.

— Nenhuma promessa é desnecessária quando feita por um coração sincero — ele disse estendendo a mão a Mu, o ajudando a se levantar. — Assim como não se deve chamar de absurdas as declarações ditas no calor da paixão, pois estas também estão agasalhadas pelo manto da sinceridade. — Com um sorriso no rosto ele abraçou a cintura do alquimista e descansando o queixo em seu ombro suspirou longamente. — Você deve estar me achando um belo de um calhorda.

— Hum... não exatamente. Como disse, não sou nenhum tolo ingênuo, também tive minha cota de conquistas mundo afora — Mu suspirou o abraçando. — Só não entendo aonde pretende chegar.

— Eu não o culpo por manter firmes os seus dois pés no chão quando tudo que sou capaz de fazer é... voar.

Mu franziu a testa, cada vez mais confuso. Shaka era um homem misterioso, e cada vez mais tinha certeza de que ele lhe escondia algo grave; só não conseguia decidir se queria desvendar os segredos daquela belíssima joia de Sei Samsara, ou se preferível fosse manter-se seguro galgando pelo terreno da ignorância.

A lucidez de Mu, porém, era para Shaka como um tropeço acidental no caminho perfeito que ele trilhara para ambos até ali, mas que jamais o impediria de seguir em frente.

Depois de um momento roçando os lábios na curva do pescoço do alquimista, sorvendo seu cheiro para grava-lo tanto na pele quanto na memória, ele segurou o rosto de Mu e voltou a olhar em seus olhos.

— Até quando vai ficar em Sei Samsara? — Ele perguntou com certo pesar na voz. Quem dera fosse livre como fingia ser para poder segui-lo para onde quer que ele fosse... mas não era livre. — Sei que o nosso começo foi um pouco desastroso, mas... eu quero uma chance de provar a você que não sou feito só de lábia e mentiras. Há verdade em mim também, Mu.

— Então me diga qual é. — Ele perguntou convicto, olhando fixo nos olhos dele.

Shaka respirou fundo enquanto acariciava os cabelos dele. Podia sentir a ansiedade que ele inutilmente tentava esconder, e desejou do fundo do coração poder saná-la, mas infelizmente alguns segredos foram feitos mesmo para jamais serem revelados, por mais que esse fosse o desejo de seu portador.

— Eu me apaixonei, Mu.

Aquela era uma verdade. Talvez não exatamente a que o alquimista ansiava por ouvir, mas certamente tinha o mesmo peso.

— E... o que você quer de mim? — ele perguntou meio atordoado com a revelação. Não sabia ao certo como queria lidar com ela. Era possível se apaixonar em apenas tão pouco tempo? Olhando naqueles olhos de um extraordinário azul reluzente, não sabia afirmar que sim, mas também era incapaz de dizer que não.

— Eu quero tudo de você! — ele respondeu, o apertando forte contra seu corpo.

— Quer tudo de mim, mas como anseia que eu lhe dê tudo quando nem ao menos sei com quem, ou com o quê, estou lidando? Shaka... eu te revelei coisas sobre mim que nem as pessoas mais próximas a mim jamais saberão, e o que eu sei de você? Que é um ladrão sorrateiro, comerciante de joias falsas e aves exóticas. Que posa nu para artistas e tarados no mercado, e que muita gente por ai parece querer ver a sua cabeça arrancada do pescoço.

— Tudo isso já não é o suficiente? — Shaka riu sem graça, parecendo nervoso.

Mu suspirou.

— Está bem — disse esfregando os olhos, cansado. — Eu afinal falei sobre mim porque eu quis. Não estou lhe exigindo que faça o mesmo em troca.

— De certa forma está.

— Não seria justo? — questionou, mas logo percebendo o visível desconforto dele tratou de mudar de assunto: — Enfim, respondendo à sua pergunta, ficarei em Sei Samsara até encontrar o que me foi destinado.

"Já encontrou!". Shaka pensou, e um sorriso formou-se em seu rosto, embora este não tenha durado muito, já que Mu prosseguia falando:

— Estou longe de casa a muito tempo e sei que é aqui que minha longa jornada terminará, então pronto regressarei ao meu lar.

Shaka acariciou o rosto dele muito sério questionou:

— E o que existe aqui em Sei Samsara que pertence a você?

Mu se perdeu naquele olhar por um instante sem conseguir responder de imediato, e então confessou:

— Uma estrela.

— Uma estrela? — perguntou fingindo surpresa. — Fala das rochas celestes? Por isso estava interessado na rocha celeste que eu tinha no meu mostruário?

— Não! — ele tomou a mão de Shaka e lhe beijou os dedos suavemente — Falo de uma estrela real... Há muitas luas, uma estrela caiu do céu. Não uma rocha celeste ou pedra lunar, mas uma estrela inteira. O meu mestre e eu estávamos no observatório celeste naquela noite. Nós a vimos se soltar de sua constelação, despencar do firmamento e cair em terras do Sul. Desde então, eu a venho procurando... Todas as pistas que coletei ao longo das minhas viagens me trouxeram até aqui, em Sei Samsara. Tenho certeza que foi aqui que ela caiu.

— E uma estrela pode despencar assim do céu? Isso é possível? — Shaka perguntou curioso. Sua mente então de repente lhe desenhou a imagem de uma estrela brilhante e dourada cortando os céus de Sei Samsara e desaparecendo num amontoado disforme do que pareciam bosques ou florestas, com árvores cujos galhos formavam lindos cachos de cor lilás.

Mera imaginação, ele pensou... ou seria uma lembrança?

— Sim, em teoria isso é possível. Há registros anteriores, mas eu prefiro sempre trabalhar com a prática — Mu respondeu.

— E essa estrela que você busca... o que tem ela de especial para trazê-lo até aqui, tão longe da Muralha?

— Isso, meu caro, não é da sua conta.

Encarando o alquimista, Shaka estreitou os olhos assumindo uma fisionomia muito zangada, mas depois de poucos segundos essa desapareceu por completo dando lugar a uma alta e sincera gargalhada.

— Muito bem, eu não tenho pressa — disse, e em seguida o abraçou forte e olhou para o horizonte, então respirou fundo parecendo triste. — Ademais, é justo que guarde algum segredo com você... Venha se vestir, nós precisamos ir. Em pouco mais de uma hora o sol vai se pôr e essas ruínas serão engolidas pelo breu da noite. Ficará difícil enxergar o caminho de volta.

— Ah, sei bem como é isso! — Mu resmungou. — Me deixou sozinho aqui ontem, lembra? Levei horas para encontrar uma saída e conseguir voltar para a hospedaria sem enxergar um palmo à minha frente.

— Eu sinto muitíssimo por ontem, Mu. — Shaka desculpou-se embaraçado, depois estendeu a ele o jarro maior com água junto de algumas tiras de linho. — Tome, para se limpar.

Com um suspiro Mu apanhou os itens e não disse mais nada.

Ficou tão claro quanto a luz do dia para ele que Shaka não falaria nada sobre tê-lo largado ali sozinho e ido embora daquela maneira, parecendo um fugitivo. Resignado se limpou como conseguiu, vestiu-se e depois foi ajuda-lo a enrolar o tapete. Caprichosamente o ajeitaram num dos cantos do cômodo junto das almofadas; cobriram o amontoado com um largo tecido de estopa, colocando uma pedra em cada extremidade para fazer peso. Quando o questionou se abandonaria tão boa e expansiva peça de tapeçaria ali, Shaka lhe disse que não se preocupasse, pois ninguém ia àquelas ruinas além dele, e depois, uma hora que viesse ali menos carregado os levaria de volta para sua tenda no mercado. Feito isso, eles guardaram as frutas e os jarros nas cestas de capim dourado e as penduram nos ombros pelas alças para iniciarem a caminha para fora dos labirintos. Faziam o percurso de mãos dadas, lado a lado; vez ou outra paravam diante de uma abertura para olhar o mar e as cores do céu que lentamente começavam a ganhar um tom de rosa claro, então se beijavam, mas logo retomavam a caminhada.

Já do lado de fora, num setor diferente daquele que Mu havia entrado, um cavalo branco os esperava pastando num pequeno terreno com grama verde e fresca. Não havia sela, arreios ou qualquer outro objeto de montaria que sinalizasse que ele pertencesse a alguém, mas assim que viu Shakyan Pavo, o robusto animal balançou o rabo e a crina e veio a seu encontro fazendo festa.

— Demorei, né amigão? — Pavo disse estendendo a mão e dando alguns tapinhas na cabeça do cavalo. — Sinto muito... dessa vez a ocasião era especial. — Olhou para Mu, sorriu e lhe deu uma piscadinha.

— Ah, só faltava mesmo essa... Você tem um cavalo branco! Como nos contos de fadas! — Mu riu estupefato levando a mão ao rosto.

— Não, ele não é meu — disse Shaka tomando a cesta que Mu carregava e junto da sua as ajeitou com cuidado no lombo do cavalo. — Jamais escravizaria um animal... Ele é livre, como todos deveriam ser. Ele está só me prestando um favor, não é meu amigo?

O cavalo respondeu balançando a cabeça e raspando a pata dianteira no chão, para completo assombro de Mu, que não podia crer que o estava vendo conversar com um cavalo.

— Mas você tem aves em cativeiro, Shakyan Pavo.

— Resgatadas de senhores que as maltratavam... Infelizmente, uma ave criada em cativeiro jamais poderá viver em liberdade novamente. Estará fadada a ser escrava para toda a vida, então, as que consigo salvar eu me encarrego de lhes encontrar bons mestres... Por que acha que eu as ofereci a você? — disse, depois com um só salto preciso montou no cavalo e estendeu a mão a Mu para ajudá-lo a subir. — Não as ofereço para qualquer um.

— Por que? — Mu segurou a mão dele e com um impulso subiu no animal, na garupa, um pouco desajeitado pela falta de cela e precisando segurar-se nele para não tombar para o outro lado.

— Porque as aves gostam de você. Você seria um ótimo tutor. — Ele disse, e com dois tapinhas no pescoço do cavalo, segurando cuidadosamente em sua crina, este começou a rumar de volta para a cidade.

Mu riu alto.

— Você fala cada bobagem... — disse, e depois agarrou-se mais firme à cintura dele; com um suspiro pousou a cabeça em suas costas e então fechou os olhos.

A viagem de volta fora rápida. Logo eles estavam nas imediações da cidade e para surpresa de Mu o cavalo parou no início do caminho que levava à estalagem onde estava hospedado.

— Nos despedimos aqui. — disse Shaka pegando na mão dele e a levando ao rosto para beijar-lhe a palma delicadamente.

— O que? Ah, não! Estamos tão perto da estalagem. Por que não vem comigo? Podemos tomar um banho descente, de água quente, e depois podemos pedir uma refeição bem gordurosa para...

— Não, Mu... — Shaka o interrompeu, em seguida respirou fundo e desceu do cavalo. Com a fisionomia muito séria o ajudou a descer também. — Eu preciso ir.

— Ir? Ir para onde? — Mu perguntou em tom austero e firme. — Para o mercado? Para sua tenda?

Shaka sentiu como se tivesse suas emoções afogadas por um mar revolto e implacável.

— Si... sim... — respondeu, mas apenas porque precisava dar qualquer resposta coerente que fosse.

— Tudo bem, então vamos para o mercado. Eu vou com você. — O alquimista disse com total sinceridade. Não era possível que Shaka fizera tanto esforço para seduzi-lo para acabar passando outra noite sozinho. — Eu só preciso passar na estalagem para...

— Não, Mu... Você não pode vir comigo — disse, e nessa hora seu coração ganhou o peso de toneladas. — Eu... eu não tenho espaço para recebe-lo lá... tem as aves e... tem o meu assistente também e...

— Fale a verdade. Você não quer passar a noite comigo, é isso? — perguntou com uma profunda dúvida nos olhos.

— Era tudo o que eu mais queria. Não existe outra verdade além dessa.

— Então qual é o problema, Shaka? Tudo o que falou para mim nas ruinas, tudo o que disse sobre estar... — De repente Mu parou de falar e ficou sério. No instante seguinte arregalou os olhos e seu rosto então ganhou uma lividez de morte. — Oh, não! Não!... Claro! Como eu sou idiota! — Praguejou levando ambas as mãos à cabeça, visivelmente irritado. — Como eu não percebi antes?

— Do que está falando, Mu? — Shaka engoliu em seco.

— Todo esse mistério só pode significar uma coisa!

— O que? — Shaka perguntou torcendo o tecido do manto que cobria seu corpo com ambas as mãos, cujas palmas suavam frias de nervosismo.

— Como o que? Você é casado! — lançou um olhar dardejante de acusação.

— Que? — soluçou com o susto. — Não!

— Claro que é! Marcou um encontro comigo num lugar inóspito, saiu correndo ontem sem explicar nada e agora não pode passar a noite comigo nem na estalagem, nem a sua tenda, e pelo jeito nem em lugar nenhum! — esbravejou bravíssimo. Nunca em sua vida pensou que se envolveria com qualquer pessoa casada. Sentia-se ofendido, ultrajado, desrespeitado e usado. — E não pense que não notei que tomou um caminho escuso quando chegamos na cidade. Foi para que ninguém nos visse juntos? Você... você é casado, seu CANALHA!

— Eu não sou casado, Mu. — Shaka suspirou esfregando os olhos. Sabia que seria difícil.

— Vá embora, Shakyan Pavo! — gritou esticando o braço e apontando o caminho oposto que levava para o mercado. — Vá passar a noite com a sua esposa ou com o seu... enfim, suma daqui e não me procure mais!

— Ei, você não me ouviu? — Shaka o segurou pelo punho e mesmo sob forte resistência o abraçou forte e o beijou com paixão. — Eu não sou casado. Não existe uma esposa ou companheiro nenhum.

— Mentira! Que outra explicação lógica teria para a maneira como me trata e para querer me esconder a verdade?

— Eu... Eu não posso dizer... — Shaka abaixou o olhar e Mu abrandou a face zangada o encarando com o canto dos olhos, relutante em acreditar nele. — Tudo o que disse a você nas ruinas são as verdades do meu coração. São essas que importam... Por favor, não busque as verdades da minha vida, aquelas que eu não disse a você para protege-lo... Apenas confie em mim.

Mu contraiu os lábios e respirou fundo e pesado.

— É por isso que disse ser justo que eu tenha ao menos um segredo meu guardado comigo? Por acaso isso torna mais leve o fardo que carrega por você ter vários?

— O que o faz pensar que tenho tantos segredos assim, Hamal Mumiah? — Shaka suspirou acariciando os cabelos dele. — Eu lamento não poder passar a noite com você, mas amanhã, assim que a luz do sol espantar o véu da noite, se me quiser eu serei seu, então poderemos tomar quantos banhos de água quente você quiser, e poderemos pedir tantas refeições gordurosas quantas aguentarmos comer... ou podemos fazer sexo de novo... e de novo... — sorriu o provocando com beijos no queixo e pescoço.

Mu fechou os olhos e bufou tentando acalmar seu ímpeto e seu coração, que palpitava num misto de enlevo e raiva. Não respondeu de imediato, mas deixou-se levar pelos beijos e os carinhos enquanto procurava pensar a respeito de tudo. Por mais que a sua razão e o seu orgulho lhe conferissem ainda certa resistência, o seu querer sobrepunha a ambos, não tinha como negar. Além disso, no fundo ainda guardava alguma esperança de poder desvendar os mistérios que aquele homem parecia guardar a sete chaves. Assim, com um suspiro longo acalmou por fim o rebuliço dentro de si e abraçou Shaka procurando sua boca e a tomando com um beijo longo e delicado.

— Eu te quero, Shaka — disse com sinceridade. — Se há mesmo alguma verdade nas suas palavras, então é sua vez de aceitar o meu convite. Encontre-me aqui amanhã, no mesmo horário de hoje.

O rosto de Shaka se iluminou por inteiro.

— Eu virei, Hamal Mumiah. Espere por mim, que eu virei. — disse, selando a promessa com um beijo antes de separar-se dele e todo sorridente montar o cavalo. — Eu virei todos os dias, enquanto estiver em Sei Samsara!

Mu o viu ir embora. Pouco depois, no horizonte, o sol se escondia atrás das montanhas.

Já em seu quarto, na hospedaria, Mu jogou-se na cama absorto demais por tudo o que tinha vivido naquela tarde para pensar em qualquer outra coisa. Com os olhos vagos pregados no teto, sem banho e ainda de roupas ele divagava distraído sobre tudo o que Shaka lhe dissera; também se recordava com deleite dos momentos íntimos nas ruinas. Diferente das noites anteriores, nem sequer chegou perto de seus materiais de estudo. Seu corpo ainda guardava as dores e as marcas da aventura romântica e seu pensamento estava ocupado demais repetindo as doces juras ditas pela voz sedutora de Pavo, as quais sem que tivesse controle faziam seu coração acelerar.

— Louco!

Resmungou fechando os olhos e suspirando. A exaustão lhe tomando completamente.

— Ele provavelmente deve ser louco, mas eu... principalmente eu... certamente que sou!

Outro murmúrio e ele então piscou os olhos preguiçosamente. O sono estava conseguindo vencer a batalha contra os pensamentos; ele quase estava entrando num estado de torpor profundo quando de repente o barulho de uma pancada, seguido do som demasiadamente alto do farfalhar de asas, o despertou com um susto.

— O que? — disse arregalando os olhos num sobressalto.

Ainda meio desorientado pelo sono, Mu sentou-se abruptamente na cama, e qual não foi sua surpresa ao dar de cara com o pavão branco ali, o mesmo da noite anterior, empoleirado nos pés de madeira do leito.

O bicho tinha invadido o quarto e agora o encarava com surpreendente determinação, balançando o longo pescoço emplumado e projetando-se para frente, lhe dando bicadinhas nos tornozelos e nas canelas.

— Mas... Ei! Que porra é essa! — Mu arrastou-se para cima encolhendo as pernas. — Você de novo?

O pavão reorganizou-se no poleiro recém-conquistado e bateu as asas fazendo festinha, então esticou-se todo e cantou três vezes, para total desespero e desconforto de Mu, que encolheu os ombros e comprimiu as pálpebras fazendo uma careta.

— Está bem, está bem... Você pode ficar ai, desde que quietinho, tudo bem? — disse esticando o braço e fazendo um gesto com a mão. — Pelos céus... acho que fiquei surdo!

Como se tivesse entendido perfeitamente, o pavão aprumou-se todo e chacoalhou a cabeça fazendo tremer a coroa sobre ela.

Estava satisfeito, pois passar a noite ali com ele era exatamente o que queria.


End file.
